


Honey Eyes

by SweetRoselynn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Mature Situations, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoselynn/pseuds/SweetRoselynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Hirako thought he had lost his past, erased. One moment, one chance meeting and the past came back. He thought he had lost her to destiny and to fate. How could have forgotten those honey eyes and the woman who would forever hold onto his heart? Though the battle with Aizen was close at hand, Shinji's battle with his past had only begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

 

 

A Chance Meeting

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Shinji Hirako released a slow and drawn out groan. "Damn,' he muttered shielding his eyes from the blazing sun as he took a peek up to the crystal clear sky, 'why does it have to be so fucking hot?" It must have been 95 degrees or even higher, yet to him it felt over 100. This sucked. It was days like these that he wondered why he was putting so much effort into befriending that Kurosaki kid. Walking beneath the sun sucked! Besides that, human school drove him insane, beyond the insanity that Hiyori laid down upon him daily. How could these kids stand all those boring and pointless classes? Math? Who in hell needed math? What did a Soul Reaper need to know about math? Two + two equaled…something, right?

So what if Shinji wasn't the greatest of students? He didn’t need to be considering he had been one of the greatest Captains that the Seireitei had ever seen. Well, that was a long time ago. So why was he putting up with all of this human crap, those screaming high school girls, Kurosaki and his idiot friends and those teachers? And here he thought those old instructors at the Soul Reaper academy had been hard asses. These teachers at the high school were demons! That's what they were demons! Just today he was assigned over 100 pages to read for some science class or was that lit class? History? Oh who the hell cared any way, it wasn't as if he was going to do the work.

A sly smirk spread Shinji’s thin lips. He never did the work. It wasn't as if he had plans to graduate at the top of his class, or graduate at all. He just needed to get through these next few months while he trained Ichigo, that's all. Just a few more months of keeping up the illusion and sticking near the kid then he could leave that hell-hole called a high school.

He certainly was taking his time heading back to the old warehouse in the abandoned section of the old Karakura industrial. He may not have parents to go home to and who would bitch at him to do those homework assignments, eat his veggies, go to bed on time or not to be staying out till odd hours of the morning with cute girls…but damn, it sure felt as if he did considering he would be walking right into Hiyori’s banshee of a voice screeching at him. He was assaulted at school and he was assaulted at his temporary home. It was no wonder he wanted to drag out this walk back "home".

Smirking, he glanced down to his watch. He was already an hour late. It amazed him that he had yet to be found. Hiyori had an impeccable ability of locating him at the most inconvenient time.

If it wasn't so hot…

That was his thought as he just happened to pass by a street side café. It was the new internet café that had just been opened a few weeks ago. The word around the school was that this place made amazing coffee, fruit smoothies and slushies. He could go for one of those about now. Beneath this burning sun, his uniform was starting to stick to him. Mid-summer heat…just…sucked. End of the damn fucking story! Shinji made up his desperate and over-heated mind and marched himself into the wonderful, air conditioned shop.

Heaven!

Shinji was in heaven the moment the crisp, cool air hit him. He was surrounded by soft jazz playing from the ceiling speakers and the aroma of both freshly brewing coffees and an array of freshly baked scones, muffins, cookies and so many other delicious goodies. Thin lips stretched into a bright grin as he eyed the refrigerated case of sandwiches and baked goods. Why hadn't he thought of stopping in here before? Oh yes - the Visored muttered under his breath as an image of Hiyori's rage filled face flashed through his mind. His entire body shuddered.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a cheerful employee who stood patiently behind the register.

Shinji blinked from his day-terror at the voice. "Oh, yeah,' diverting his eyes he looked up to the menu panels upon the wall, 'I've never been here before. What do you suggest?"

The college aged girl smiled as she glanced over her shoulder, scanning the countless combinations of drinks. "Well,' she said, 'if you like chocolate we have a very nice smoothie that's a combination of mint and luscious dark chocolate. If you want something like coffee we have a nice marzipan and almond latte that can be served hot or cold, either way it's simply yummy. However, that one's a little on the sweet side. If you don't like sweet coffee you can always go with a basic latte."

Choices.

Shinji's right eyebrow twitched. Damn he hated making choices. "I'll take a tall of that mint chocolate smoothie and,' he paused glancing to the snack display, 'one of these strawberry things." He tapped to the glass.

"Oh! One of the strawberry cream cheese crepes?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Great choice! Just give me a moment to place your order."

Why did this girl have to sound like Hiyori, just a friendly version of that sharp, high pitched voice? She was haunting him - stalking him. He watched the girl tap upon the computer screen obviously placing the order to those who made the coffee. She then smiled to him. "You can go find a table if you’d like. Somebody will bring your order to you and you can pay then." She then offered him the receipt. "Here's your receipt."

Well, that was weird. Usually they pay first then…oh well. He wasn't about to complain. He took the thin slip of paper, shrugged his bony shoulders then moved off to find a table. This wasn't a bad place. Modern art hung upon the walls that were paint soft pastel colors. There were a few booth tables, filled with teenagers from the local schools, tables scattered about and little swivel stools at wall counters. Odd multi colored glass lamps hung down from the vaulted ceilings were ceiling fans slowly turned. Yep, not a bad place at all.

Shinji took himself a seat at the high counters that looked out upon street. Resting his cheek within an unturned hand, he yawned and waited for his order. Alright, so what could he do while he enjoyed the cool air-conditioned shop? Eyes glanced to his leather school bag that he had set next to him. Like hell if he was going to even open one of those books. So studying was out of the way. He thought then to his cell phone. Cell phones were always amusing while bored.

Hiyori…Hiyori…Hiyori…Ichigo…Kensei…Hiyori... Shinji groaned looking at the list of missed calls and messages. Four calls from Hiyori, each accompanied by her wonderful voice, and a few text messages. If he had it his way he'd block the witch from his number but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The moment Hiyori's harsh, high pitched voice began bitching from his phone, Shinji regretted checking his voice messages while his phone was on speaker. What the hell was she barking about any way? Something about him always been late on purpose, being lazy, not doing his work and Ichigo threatening to rip his… wait, was that a giggle? Arching a thin blonde brow, Hirako glanced to his phone. Hiyori doesn't…giggle. That giggle was innocent and sweet. If that little witch could giggle, it would be a giggle from hell.

So who giggled?

There it was again! Soft, sweet and almost shy. So curious was he as to where the giggle came from that Shinji began to glance around first above him, to the side, over his shoulder, back to his phone...then…he set his eyes upon the source of that soft, sweet sound. Shinji was smacked with instant attraction. She was stunningly beautiful with waves of long, thick and luscious chestnut touched hair that melted against creamy skin. A young woman, probably in her late teen or early twenties, seated about two seats down from him. Though she had her attention locked upon an open book it was obvious from the playful look upon her face that she was trying hard not to giggle again.

Tipping his head, a brow arching, Shinji just stared at her. She was trying to avoid his stare by tucking back a lock of her hair, but in doing so, exposed a hint of a cheek where the Visored could see a delicate scattering of freckles tickling her cheek and nose. When she finally took a quick side glance to him – only her eyes moving, Shinji saw a set of almond shaped eyes, cradled in silk lashes and that were the color of pure summer honey.

For the first time in decades he felt his heart skip.

Who in hell was this girl? And why was she giggling at him? And that's when Hiyori's sharp voice swore as bright as day began shouting words that one should never have to hear come from a lady's mouth. Then again, Hiyori was no lady but a demon from the icy pits of hell sent to torment his life, both of his lives. His eyes went wide as he began to desperately try and shut the she-beast’s voice off from the phone. He paused in his actions when another set of giggles fell, this time covered by the touch of a hand.

The young woman was trying so hard not to break down into fits of laughter. Usually, he would be rather annoyed that some human girl would be laughing at him, yet not with this beauty. "What's so funny?" he asked trying hard to hide his own amusement.

Covering her giggles with a hand, the girl finally looked in his direction. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I'm so sorry," she chuckled, waving her other hand before her. "I didn’t mean to overhear your message, but that voice…"

"Voice?" Shinji asked more to himself since his attention seemed to be caught by her honey touched eyes.

The girl nodded and pointed to his phone. "On your phone. That girl’s voice sounds…"

"Like a harpy?" Shinji finished, grinning wickedly.

She blinked then chuckled softly with a nod. "That wasn't my first choice of description to use..."

"A banshee?" Shinji suggested, staring at the way her petite nose scrunched when she chuckled.

The human began to laugh softly, leaning back into her seat. The way her long chestnut lashes dusted her cheeks when she closed her eyes was just too damn cute. When she calmed, her eyes once again opened and looked to him. "That depends. Does somebody die whenever she opens her mouth?"

Oh yeah, the myth of the Banshee. Supposedly when this supper-natural creature was heard screaming, somebody was going to die. Now that was a perfect way to describe Hiyori. Shinji chuckled then shook his head. "Fortunately no, otherwise most of Karakura town's population would be dead by now." Everything this girl did was cute even down to the way her slender shoulders popped up when she giggled.

"Here you go, sir!"

Shinji nearly jumped out of his chair when a male employee came right between him and the girl, shoving a tray at him. Damn it! Mumbling, Shinji pulled out his wallet as the young man placed his smoothie and crepe down to the table top. "Thanks. Here." He grumbled, shoving the exact amount into the guy's hand while growing in his mind, _'now get out of my way, jack-ass before I make you get out of the fucking way.’_

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go away." Shinji grumbled, waving the employee away quickly. He didn’t want to be interrupted by another annoying human, not when his attention had been captured by the young woman. What was so unusual about her anyway, besides being young and human? For one thing she was far from being Japanese. Another thing was that he didn't recognize the school uniform she wore but there was something else that marked her as different. He couldn’t put a finger on it. But one thing was for sure. Shinji was starting to feel the sensation of Déjá-vu.

"A crepe,' the girl spoke up, glancing quickly to the thin pancake like item filled with chunks of freshly sliced strawberries and gobs of cream cheese just before she looked back to her open book, 'nice choice. They're good here. You'll like it."

That's it! Her accent! She spoke pretty good Japanese but there was an accent behind her words. Wait, what did she say? Shinji looked to the crepe then smirked and stated, "I hope so. I can’t remember the last time I had one of these things."

“They're very delicious when done correctly. Of course, if you want a proper and perfected crepe one must go to France."

"France, huh?" smirked the blonde as he took a bit of the pastry. Damn, this thing was good. "That's a bit off my walk home."

The girl smiled a smile that was so warm, so tender and gentle. Shinji stared at that smile, wondering suddenly when was the last time he had seen such an honest and tender smile. "Do you mind me asking you something?" he found himself asking before he could stop the question from forming in his head.

The girl tipped her head, turning her curious attention to him. "That depends on the question,' she said carefully as she closed the book, 'is it one of those questions that is only asked after we are on a first name basis so that slapping you will not get me into trouble?"

"Slap me?" Oh God…how much abuse must he take by the hands of women? Shinji was so tempted to take a quick look to see if her shoes were tied on tight enough.

She chuckled then shook her head gently. "I'm only teasing you. But sure, you can ask me a question."

A slow smile curled Shinji's thin lips. Ah, sweet mortal humor. "Alright," he said after swallowing another bite. He turned to face her completely, leaning his thin side to the chair-back. He studied her for a moment then asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Amusement lit the girl's features. Her lips tucked up into a faint grin. "You're a smart one."

Shinji shrugged just after he cast her a teasing wink. "I try."

"You're correct though. I’m not originally from this area, or Japan for that fact."

"No kidding? Your Japanese is very good."

"Thank you." The girl shrugged her shoulders as she laced her fingers to her lap.

That's when Shinji's sarcasm kicked in to full gear as he leaned a bit closer offering her his usual cocky grin. "Now, how about that first name basis?"

The girl blushed. She actually blushed! And Shinji found the tickling color of rose hue dusting her cheeks very attractive. Clearing her voice gently, she tucked a stray lock of her chestnut hair behind a single pierced ear. Everything she did was…attractive. "You're blushing," Shinji pointed out.

The girl blinked those round eyes in surprise. She even reached up with one hand to touch fingertips to her warming cheeks. "Oh…" she said in a soft breath only to have her cheeks darken. "That's embarrassing."

_'Embarrassing? It's fucking adorable.'_ Shinji thought to himself as he watched her try to hide her blush. "So tell me, where are you originally from? There’s an accent to your voice."

After taking a sip of her chai tea latte, the girl turned her eyes back to the blonde young man. "I'm surprised you caught that. Not many do till they know me for a little while. I'm originally from Shrewsbury. It's a town near the border of England and Wales."

Ah…now that made sense. European. He's never met anyone from Europe before. Shinji smirked to himself. "How long have you been in Karakura town?"

Reaching for her cup, the young woman pondered as if trying to remember. In the end she smiled and shrugged. "Must be twelve years now. My father moved my mother and me here when he was named the new CEO of the Japanese division of his company." That's when she motioned to the label upon the chest pocket of her white blouse. "I’m in my family year attending Saint Bridget's academy for girls. It's a private university preparatory academy for mostly daughters to international CEOs and such.”

"An international transfer school for smart, rich girls." Shinji couldn’t help but cast her a wink as he took a sip of his drink.

She nodded, taking a sip of her latte. "Yes,' she added with a slow trail of her tongue across her lips that gathered a thin layer of milky foam, 'it's on the far eastern side of the city. Unless you know that it is there already you would never know of it. The building is rather small. I believe we have a total of…um…120 girls in this year's entire student body."

"Damn, that is small."

"Small isn't bad. It means we have lesser class sizes, closer personal relations with the instructors and a greater sense of honor code. You really get to know your classmates. I prefer it that way.” After taking another sip, a soft relaxing sigh fluttered past her lips. “I've seen the Karakura high school. That place is huge and rather intimidating."

Shinji scoffed, taking another sip of the chocolate mint smoothie. Not too bad, rather tasty. "It's not that bad of a place," he said, licking his lips. Through the corner of his keen eyes, the Visored caught a glimpse of the book she was reading. It was a text book. "Psychology and the study of human emotions." He read the lettering off the text book cover.

"Excuse me?"

"Your text book."

"Oh…yeah,' she chuckled with a slow shake her head, 'I'm taking an honors class at the city college on the side. It's a psychology class that focuses on the psychological impairments of emotions."

"You're in high school, but you're already taking a college honors class? Damn." Shinji was now looking upon her in an entirely new light. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart, very smart. "Brains, I like that in a girl."

“They’re not just for eating," she teased past a little snicker.

Shinji blinked arching a brow.

Seeing the confused look upon his face she waved a hand. "Sorry. I couldn't help that comment. I'm a big…zombie and horror movie buff."

Shinji just tipped his head.

"You know. Zombies eat brains. Ever seen the Night of the Living Dead movies? They're cult classics."

He just shook his head.

"Well, you're missing out."

Their conversation was broken by the sudden sound of a cell phone alarm clock going off. It wasn't his so it must have been hers. And it was, she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket to turn the chimes off. With a sigh, she tucked the phone back to her pocket then began to gather her belongings. "It's time for me to go," she said with a bit of a frown to her luscious lips. She offered one last look to Shinji before giving him a polite little bow. "Thank you for the conversation, I've really enjoyed it. Have a good day." She spun about but only took a few steps before looking back to him.

He took note of the apprehensive look that crossed her face.

"My name is Juliana Stanford." There went her cheeks blushing again! Before she could embarrass herself any further, she spun about and dashed from the store.

She left Shinji gaping at her fleeting form. In a split moment he had gone from being depressed to the idea of coming face to face with Hiyori's shoe to enjoying time spent with a beautiful stranger then going back to the depressed state knowing that now all he had to look forwards to was trying to avoid the insane Visored. And that would be a challenge till he found the device the little witch stuck on him that tracked his every move. Screw Hiyori! Shinji shook his head as he turned back to enjoying his smoothie and crepe. Why the hell should he allow the thought of that insane woman to destroy the happiness that Juliana Stanford had just brought into his exciting life? With a disgruntled mutter, he set his cheek into a lifted palm while he lifted his smoothie with his other hand, turning the plastic cup before his view.

"Well, hello Miss. Juliana Stanford." Grinned Shinji Hirako.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When was the last time he experienced a day dreamed anyway? Oh yeah, just the other day. It seemed that his mind was always in the clouds over something or another. Then again, this was something was different. This something belonged to those a set of stunning honey touched eyes, eyes that belong to Miss Juliana Stanford. He had walked his way back from the coffee shop with his trademark grin settled upon his handsome and sharp face. Was he whistling?

Pure fucking pain tore through his body the moment his first step fell into the dim lit building. It struck without warning right to his face, sending him flying backwards. He landed flat on his back with one of Hiyori's sandals plastered to his face. He should have known…damn it. Shinji should have known pain was coming as he made his way into the old warehouse, but his mind was locked in day dreams.

"Where the hell have you been you lazy bastard?" The pigtailed Visored screeched at the top of her lungs. She was already standing over him, fuming with eyes filled with a mixture of annoyance, anger and blood lust.

Shinji groaned.

"Get up!" she yelled, running her foot into his side. A sharp yelp was rewarded as the blonde jumped to his feet.

Lips thinned as Shinji growled towards his short comrade. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards her. Damn it his face stung and now his side was throbbing! Shinji instantly knew he had made a mistake in questioning her as he saw her right eyebrow twitch and the side of her lips thin.

"What did you just say?" Hiyori growled, her fists tightening at her sides. She took a threatening step forward and the blonde took a cowering step back, preparing himself for a second blow.

With an easy laugh, Shinji waved his hands before him. "Nothing!" he barked.

"That's what I thought. Where have you been? You were supposed to be back over two hours ago! Why can't you take anything serious, you big idiot?"

That was a damn good question. Rubbing a hand against his sore hip, Shinji pondered what Hiyori had just asked him. In the end he rolled his eyes with a shrug of his thin shoulders. "Can't answer that." He smirked as he gave the shorter woman a pet upon her head just as he began to stroll past her. His hands went into his pants’ pockets as his head ducked down so the raging woman couldn't see his smirk. Shinji so enjoyed tormenting her even if it did get him hurt, very hurt.

Hiyori's entire body cringed beneath the pet. That ….that…jack ass! Turning about, she glared daggers into his retreating back. Why is it that she's the only one annoyed with the fact that Shinji refused to take his duties seriously? Oh yes. Hiyori groaned as she looked upon a few of the other Visoreds who were just lounging around as if they were waiting for this big war to knock on the door.

"It's hopeless,” she groaned as her shoulders slumped. Glancing up, she saw Shinji leap over the couch to flop lazily onto his back, preparing for one of his signature naps. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Shinji's laziness that had caused Aizen to start the entire crap with the Seireitei hundreds of years ago…after all, Shinji had been his Captain before the glasses-wearing prick got the ex-division 5 Captain excommunicated. One would think that Shinji would have learned a lesson from everything that had occurred.

Shinji didn't care about the past. That took too much time and there were more important things that he was looking forwards to facing that remembering the pain of history. He had too much on his mind concerning the coming future. He had to deal with the coming destruction that ass was planning. And not just that, it was Hirako’s primary responsibility to get Ichigo up to par so when the kid ended up facing Aizen, and his horde of freaks, Ichigo would be ready for it. Speaking of the orange haired thorn in his side, Ichigo was supposed to be here later to start another session of training. Sighing, the blonde turned his eyes upwards to the high, metal ceiling. Lips slowly fell into a frown as he found his attention and thoughts turn back to that honey eyed Juliana. Never before had a girl filled his mind to such a degree. Sure he loved to flirt and poke fun at the easily flustered human girls but…Juliana…she was different.

He sighed under the cover of a thin arm that settled over his eyes. He breathed out one word, "Fuck."

Later in the day and during the entire time he was training with Ichigo, Shinji's mind would keep wandering back to Juliana. Her giggle would dance through his ears and before he knew what had occurred, he had lost all concentration. If Kensei hadn't called out a warning to him, Ichigo's attack would have struck him clean. What the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn't as if his mind was doing naughty things to the image of that chestnut haired girl. No, it was like his thoughts were trying to…remember something, yet all he could remember were pointless flashes of blurred ‘memories’. It was if his subconscious wanted to get involved in the innocent flirting that had happened earlier and twist it about with some rational meaning. So what the hell was going on?

When the training session was over Ichigo was flat on the ground panting and muttering every promise of ass-whooping and beat-downs he could muster at the Visored’s ‘leader’. Shinji wasn't paying attention anymore. When the sparing was over he simply turned away and retired back into his thoughts. Not a word was spoken to the stunned group as he made his way into the depths of the old building, wanting to be left alone. By the time he found himself sinking into the depths of sleep it was the early hours of morning. Juliana had kept him up! He eyes haunted him from within his erratic dreams. He couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. The longer, the harder, the more he tried to get her out of his mind, the more impossible the process became. She was just some human girl…a cute…human girl with a giggle that was heavenly. The way she smiled at him, the way her eyes slightly squinted when she giggled, and the way her scent was laced with…damn it! Shinji groaned, rolling over in his bed to press his face into his pillow. If he couldn't get the image of her face out of his mind…he'd let the lack of air do it!

By the next day…

Nothing he tried worked. He woke with such a wave of exhaustion that even standing from his bed was an act he could hardly accomplish. He listened to Hiyori and Kensei bicker, shoved some breakfast down his throat then drug himself back into that hell known as high school. One more day of sitting there listening to that woman preach out lessons. One more day of Orihime's aloof personality bugging the shit out of him. And one more day of Ichigo…damn that Ichigo. Hirako ended up sleeping through most of the class periods till somebody slapped him upside the head when the lunch bell rang. Even in his sleep those honey eyes haunted him! When the lunch bell tolled, Shinji turned his eyes out the window. He could ditch class like usual…yet…

"Hello Shinji!"

That voice! That bright, always cheerful voice suddenly snapped him from his thoughts. He gave a yelp and turned about and came face to face with Orihime's bright, Bambi like eyes. She was leaning way too close to him with that stupid, innocent smile upon her face.

"Do you have anything to eat for lunch? If you'd like you can share some of mine!   I made it myself!" she chimed, shoving a container into his chest.

Shinji blinked a few times, completely stunned by the fact this girl was always happy. "Uh…thanks, but no. I'm fine."

The girl pouted as if she had actually been hurt. Shinji rolled his eyes. Whenever this girl came about he felt like he needed a nap after, or a fucking Prozac.

"Hey."

This time the voice that spoke, rather flatly, to the ex-captain belonged to the mortal he had just been battling the other day. Ichigo. Shinji groaned as he stretched his arms and with his lean fingers lacing behind his head. He turned to regard the temporary soul-reaper with a look of annoyed temperance. "Yeah?"

That's when the orange haired kid leaned heavily to Shinji's desk, placing his face close to the other. "What the hell was that yesterday? You were so far off into space that our fight can't even be considered a fight!"

Shinji arched a blank brow.

"Half the time your attacks were crap and the other half of the fight I was able to get through your defense way too easily!"

Shinji winced as the kid slammed his hands down to his desk. Ichigo was furious and there was some understanding in that. For weeks now Shinji had been pushing Ichigo harder and harder to do his best and to go for the throat without a care, but yesterday, Shinji had gone a full turnaround from his own teachings. Ichigo was right. He'd gone soft and that pissed the kid off. Ichigo battled with all his soul and determination and with great passion. The way Shinji had fought was a slap to the kid's honor and pride. Shinji leaned his chair back with his pale brown eyes turning up to the ceiling. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Ichigo barked out. The chatter in the rest of the class room instantly hushed as eyes turned towards them. All Ichigo had to do was glare towards the rest of the students and all eyes went away. He then leaned back towards the Visored to whisper with a tight voice of anger, "You're not one to go soft, Shinji."

Their eyes met, flat and narrowed. Ichigo was waiting for an answer, and Shinji was trying to figure the answer out. Shinji stood, his chair scraping against the floor. Both of his hands went instantly to his pockets as he turned, butting his way past his student. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't under….hey, wait!" Ichigo called out to Shinji as the Visored walked and out from the class room.

"Is something wrong with Shinji, Ichigo?" Orihime asked, her lips tucking into a frown. "He's not acting like himself. He's usually much more…"

"I don't know, Orihime." Ichigo muttered, stopping her words. He shook his head then sighed heavily. "He wasn't himself yesterday, and he's not himself today either."

The bright eyed girl looked up to her friend, worry showing in her eyes. "What do you think is wrong with him, Ichigo?"

He groaned, dragging a hand through his spiked orange hair. "How the hell should I know?"

Orihime’s frown suddenly brightened, and she pointed a finger to the ceiling. She barked happily, "I know! I'll go talk to him!" Then she was off without a care. She always had a one track mind and right now she was following after the blonde 'teen'. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

Shinji thought he had found peace out beneath one of the trees within the school yard. If he couldn't nap during lunch break in the class he would do it out here. At least out in the open he was able to enjoy the warm summer breeze. Above the school yard the thick cotton like clouds drifted lazily by. One was a rabbit. One was a…what the hell was that? Shinji tipped his head, his nose scrunching as he looked to the cloud. Oh well. He couldn’t figure it out.

The cloud was forgotten and replaced with a sense of peace. Sighing, the Visored laced his hands at the back of his neck, dipped his head down and let the brow of his cap shield his eyes. Off in the distance the air danced with laughter, shouts and loud conversations that drifted form the other students that snuck away from the building to enjoy their break. Good thing he was too lazy to move. This was peaceful enough.

But that peace was short lived as suddenly a shadow came over him. “Wha?” asked the snoozing Visored as his subconscious awoke to the disappearance of sunny warm. Through his curiosity, Shinji bumped the rim of his cap up with a thumb only to come face to face with Orihime's dopy smile.

"Hello, Shinji!” she cried out brightly.

In response he groaned, tugging his cap as far as it would go over his eyes. "What do you want?" he muttered under his breath.

"I just wanted to see why you're being such a grumpy pants!"

Grumpy pants? What in hell was that?

"Ichigo is sure mad at you for something. He thinks that there's something bothering you and really wants to know why."

"So he sent you out here to bait me into explaining myself?" Ichigo wanted him, a Visored and ex-captain of the 5th division, to explain himself? Who the hell did the kid think he was?

"Not really." Orihime leaned down with her typical exaggerated smile plastered to her face. "But I told him I would come and see if you're alright because nobody likes it when somebody's grumpy."

"What is wrong with you?" Shinji asked looking up to her. "Are you on drugs or something? Why are you always so fucking happy? It’s humanly impossible to be as happy as you are every damn minute of the fucking day."

Instead of taking his words as an insult, she smiled brighter. Shinji groaned. Orihime was even crazier than Hiyori. Orihime shrugged but continued to smile to him. "Ichigo has said the same thing,' she paused, tapping her cheek as her features turned to ponder, 'so has Renji…and Uryuu, and …"

Shinji grumbled loudly, trying to keep the noise that was her voice out of his ears as he pressed his palms tightly to the side of his head. His sanity could only last so long before it would crumble under her torture. "Okay!" Shinji barked. "I'll talk. Just shut up!" Damn. This girl's torture techniques could put that insane Captain Mayuri to shame.

"Yay!" Orihime tittered, clapping excitedly. "So tell me,' she inquired, coming to kneel down next to him, 'what's going on that has you so upset?"

"I doubt you would understand."

"Why wouldn't I? Tatsuki says I'm a great listener, and I seem to know how to sort out problems." She nodded vigorously then blinked glancing up. "Or…was it that I know how to get into problems."

The blonde cursed under his breath.

"Oh well!" She chimed slapping his back sending him forwards out of surprise. "It doesn't matter. I want to help you."

"If you want to help you can go…" Shinji was about to release all manner of curses upon her when she turned on the puppy eyes. He couldn't get the first curse out. Instead, he found himself slumping back against the tree trunk. "Honestly? I don't even understand what’s going on."

"Hmmm…why don't you start by telling me what happened between you and Ichigo?"

"He's annoyed because yesterday during a training session I wasn't focused. I always drive him harder and harder to keep himself focused, yet yesterday I broke my own teachings."

Orihime nodded a few quick times. "Mmhm, Mmhm. Go on."

He eyed her. This girl wasn't right in the head. "Look, Orihime,' he sighed softly, 'I appreciate you wanting to help but I just feel awkward speaking to you about this. Can't you go bother somebody else and leave me to my nap?"

"Nope." She shook her head, sending her brown hair in violent waves. "I told Ichigo I would come talk to you so here I am."

"You need help."

The girl chuckled. "Captain Zaraki told me the same thing once."

"He needs help too."

"Please tell me what's wrong." The girl frowned and pouted at the same time.

What in hell was he supposed to tell her, that he met some strange girl at the coffee shop and now he can't get her out of his head? Even worse, if he did tell her she would go right to Ichigo and then he would never hear the ends of it. No way. Shinji couldn't handle Ichigo finding out about the mysterious encounter with Julian that has left him with a confused and unsettled mind. If that red headed bastard found out somebody would die. Either Ichigo or him. Shaking his head, Hirako stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He turned away from the human girl. So what if Orihime went and cried to Ichigo and her friends. This was Shinji's issue, his problem and his torture.

"Shinji!" Orihime called when the Visored walked away from her.

The blonde stopped, canting his head over his shoulder to her. He had turned back around and was now looking at her. "I know you just want to be nice, it's your nature, but sometimes people need to figure out the solution to their problems by themselves." He shrugged his very thin shoulders. "It’s a pride thing.”

Orihime frowned an honest frown of disappointed.

Shinji was about to turn away and continue his walk when he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and said to the girl, “Actually, I do have a question you may be able to answer."

At first Orihime pouted, upset that he wouldn't talk to her but when he mentioned needing her help for a question her bright eyes went wide and excited. "I’ll try my best! What is it?"

"Do you now the private school Saint Bridget's Academy?"

"Um…"

"It's on the other side of town. It’s a preparatory academy mostly for international students."

The girl snapped her fingers. "Oh yes! Tatsuki knows a girl who goes there."

"Do you know where it is exactly?"

"No, but Tatsuki does. I can find out for you if you want."

"Yeah." He turned, walking away with a wave of a hand back to her. "Thanks, Orihime."

Class resumed within an hour, the bell softly chiming across the school yard with a call to all students. Once class had started, Shinji had to wait to find out if Orihime had gotten any information on the directions and address he requested from Tatsuki. The hours clicked on by so fucking slowly till the sound of the clock drove him crazy! Shinji wasn't thinking when he asked the girl if she knew where that school was.

As he sat at his desk, staring at the chalkboard he began to question why the hell he asked Orihime if she knew of the school. Just what had he been thinking? What was he planning to do? Go walking to Saint Bridget’s just to find Juliana and say ‘Hi’? How fucking stupid was that? Besides, he had duties that were screaming for his attention as soon as he raced away from this hell hole. So why was he thinking about going and tracking down the academy? Was he expecting to see her there? And if he did see her, what was he going to do?

Fuck! She’d probably think he was stalking her!

But why? Why the hell was he wanting to go find the school?

All those fucking questions were running through his head were the questions running through his head. When the final bell sounded he nearly fell out of his chair from surprise since he had become so lost to his thoughts. It was not but a minute after the chime when Orihime appeared at the front of his desk. She was holding out a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" Shinji asked taking the paper.

"It's the address and directions to Saint Bridget's Academy. I told you that I would ask Tatsuki for it. Here you go."

Blinking, Shinji opened the folded paper and there upon it was written directions to Saint Bridget's Academy. "Thanks Orihime. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Shinji," she said with that honest smile still upon her lips. "I hope you find the solution to what’s troubling you."

The Visored gave a slight nod of his head. He tucked the paper into his shirt pocket. "So do I, Orihime. So do I."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Shinji was moving and fast from rooftop to rooftop as he raced his way across Karakura town, following the directions that were given him. His path? Saint Bridget's Academy. If he hurried he would make it before the school cleared out after last bell. He had no idea when the academy released its students but as long as he kept 'flash-stepping' he'd make the distance quickly then wait for the bell.

Finally the school came into view, a small building of gothic architecture stuck amongst the modern buildings that surround it. Juliana had been right, it was a small school about half the size of the structure that was his hell hole during the day. As he neared the school, Shinji slowed down then landed gracefully into a walking step within an alleyway about a block away from the school’s front gate. He couldn't just appear out of nowhere, now could he?

The school bell had just rung, releasing onto the world a multitude of girls in matching uniforms were filing out past the iron gates and stone walls, chattering, laughing and waving to each other their farewells. Shinji scanned the area with hopes of not missing sight of Juliana, and for a moment his mind began to question his motives that put him at the gates. He thought back to Orihime and Ichigo's question…what the hell was wrong with him?

Nope, that wasn't her…or that one…she was cute…hips too small…damn that girl was thinner than he was! Where was she? Shinji had 'moseyed' down the block, trying to act inconspicuous, acting his normal self with his hands in his pockets, his cap pulled down, a whistle upon his lips even flashing his charming grin to the girls who giggled as he walked past the gates. His charming magnetism never failed. Usually he would stop and flirt but damn it if his mind wouldn't slap him silly if he did. His body was no longer under his control, then again was his mind even under his control ever since he set his eyes on her? Nope.

Girls giggled as they passed by the grinning high school student who was leaning casually against the stone wall. Shinji just chalked it up to the lack of male students and raging teenage hormones. He felt like fresh meat before a crowd of hungry lionesses. Though he felt flattered, yet to his surprise, he didn't care. Where was she? He had been out in the schoolyard for twenty something minutes, according to his watch. Oh well…he'd give her another twenty then he'd head to the café to see if she was there. All of a sudden, Shinji's body jerked. What in hell was he thinking? A twitch took his jaw. Was he actually planning on tracking this girl down like some love struck puppy?

He didn't like where his thoughts were going. Sure, he was considered aloof, in and out, flirtatious, annoying and sometimes lazy but he never thought he could label himself as a damn love stick puppy! With a full body shudder, he shook the idea away quickly then sighed with his head hanging till the cap falling before his vision. With the dulling of time, fingers began to tap against the cool brick wall behind him. Time was clicking on by.

"Thanks again for the help, Juliana! I really, really appreciate it!"

Juliana. The name called across the schoolyard drew the Visored’s eyes up to peek past the pull of his cap.

Shinji's eyes flashed open as her name was called across the school yard. He quickly glanced over his shoulder looking between the thick iron bars and in the direction of steps upon cement. Chestnut hair danced within the warm sun, caught upon a breeze. There she was! Her back was to him but there was no mistaking that hair. He saw Juliana wave towards another student standing upon the entrance steps to the school.

"You're welcome, Claire. Don't worry about the chemistry test, Mrs. Mikado gives plenty of extra credit so if you miss anything you can make it up. I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good night!" Juliana offered another wave to ‘Claire’ then turned and came walking towards the schoolyard gate.

Shinji felt his heart slam once against his chest before freezing in mid-beat. He felt his throat go dry as he watched her move. She was so graceful, so…so…Damn it! Growling, he forced himself under control. "Get a grip,” he muttered under his breath. Hold one breath, breathe, and hold another breath…breathe. "She's just a girl, a human.”

Time began to slow, playing out the scene before him in slow motion. Watching Juliana walk across the yard should be nothing of importance to the Visored, yet he could hardly keep his eyes off of her. While he stared at her, a tightness coiled within his chest, swelling to the point of discomfort. Within seconds, Shinji made a rather disturbing realization that he wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and sweep her up into his arms. But….why?   Also, why was he staring at her? Once again he found himself entranced by her. His eyes captured every move, every step and every sway of Juliana’s curved hips, but mostly the way the dark hem of her skirt kissed along her fair skinned thighs.

"Damn it!" Shinji snapped as he pushed himself from the wall.

He dragged a hand down his face in frustration as he began to walk in circles pondering his options. There was no way he was going to allow his imagination to enter this debate. He should just turn around and take to the rooftops again before she noticed he was there. Shinji could get back to the warehouse in time to take his frustrations out on a good, hard spar with Kensei. Yeah…sparing with that man would set his mind straight, of course after the concussion cleared.

Too late! Before he knew it, Shinji heard the caress that was Juliana Stanford's voice.

"Well, look who's here." Juliana chuckled from behind him.

Slowly Shinji turned and came right into view of Juliana's warm smile. With all the terms of acknowledgement that floated within his mind, all he could say was, "Hey."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," she smoothly stated in Japanese that was caressed by her English accent. "It's a long walk from your school, isn’t it?”

Shinji shrugged his thin shoulders as he cast her a teasing grin. "What can I say?" he asked with a wink then added, "My mind makes me wander."

Juliana chuckled softly, "What are you doing here? Are you waiting for somebody?"

"You could say that."

There was something in his voice, the way the blonde answered her that brought a shiver to trail down Juliana's spine. He was looking at her with such intensity that she felt her cheeks warming. His eyes were locked on hers, causing her a flitter of uncomfortableness. There was a strange shadow she saw behind his eyes, a shadow that had her taking a step back from him. "Well,' she said with a soft smile upon her lips, 'I need to get going."

What? Shinji blinked as she began to walk past him. Was he just going to allow her to walk away from him that quickly? He'd just found her. Was it that awkward of a situation for her? What? Did he stink or something? Oh hell, did he smell of that horrific home-made pistachio and fish sauce pudding Orihime shoved at him earlier? Shinji couldn't get his tongue and mouth to form any words. He saw Juliana cast him another smile and a little wave then disappear about the brick wall at the gates.

There she goes…walking away…again. Before Shinji’s rational thinking caught up to him, which happened more than often, he was calling as he ran after her, "Hey, wait!"

Juliana stopped and turned back looking at him curiously. "Yes?"

"You want to go get a coffee? My treat." Was that all he could think of to say, asking her to get a coffee with him? How fucking cliché.

Juliana blinked in surprise. She stared at him as if in thought, then after a short moment, a smile touched her lips followed by a shy little shrug of her shoulders. “Alright. You did walk all the way over here so it would be a shame if you went through such trouble for nothing. The café is on my way home.”

_“No,'_ he thought to himself as he smiled warmly to her, _'it's not for nothing."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"I do miss my home back in Shrewsbury, my old friends and school.” Juliana explained once they were into the conversation on her life back in England.

The two were seated in the cafe, and surprisingly, at the same bench table which they had met at the other day. The conversation flowed easily between the two often changing from laughter to blushes with most of the blushes came from Juliana's cheeks whenever Shinji opened his flirtatious mouth. She seemed to enjoy it, or so he thought. The way her laughter would turn into shy giggles kept a constant grin upon his lips. The way she would lower those honey colored eyes was captivating and the way she would press her lips about the straw of her cherry cream iced-coffee twisted some rather perverted images within Shinji’s rather perverted brain. Shinji found every little shy motion and act of hers a delight. He was completely enraptured by her, listening to every word she said. He loved the way her accent added such exotic flare to her Japanese words. Juliana had pose, etiquette and charm, nothing that any other woman he had ever known could ever dream of having.

Except for one…

…long ago.

It wasn't a surprise to him that after an hour of talking with Juliana that Shinji found himself more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. And in relax, Shinji felt every muscle in his body give in and soften. Or maybe that was the over use of sugar in his banana chocolate smoothie. The longer they chatted and the longer they laughed over simple and pointless topics, he felt as if they had spent many days in these same exact seat, talking on the exact same topics and sipping the exact same drinks. And all those times he was with her. Being with her felt so natural to him.

"It must be hard," he said, leaning his cheek into his lifted palm. "I know what it feels like to be away from people you have known your entire life. Though it seems you left your home on good terms."

“I suppose so, considering the move was for my father’s job.” Juliana arched a slender brow looking to him. "I would have thought you have lived your entire life here in Karakura town."

"I've lived here and there…" He shrugged, picking at the half eaten lemon spice scone set to a plate before him.

"Is your family in the military?”

Shinji chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Moving has just been a way of my life.”

"Oh." A gentle frown settled upon her lips in response to how the tone of his voice had dropped ever so slightly, a sign of discomfort even though he chuckled. "You know, I find it odd," she said in change of topic, lifting her voice to lighten the mood. "You walked all the way from your school and by looking at the time of your arrival, I would guess that you skipped your last class. That’s not very academic of you.”

Shinji snorted with a roll of his pale eyes.

“Very deviant of you.”

He flashed her a cheeky grin, “You don’t know how deviant I can be.”

Julian chuckled, a blush touching her cheek that drew her eyes back to the vegan mint brownie she was nibbling upon. “I still do not know your name."

The Visored blinked his eyes. Damn, if she wasn't right on the name part. He gave her a lopsided grin, playful and light-hearted. "Shinji. My name is Shinji Hirako."

"Shinji." She repeated the name with a soft nod. "I like that name. It sounds intelligent yet playful, unlike mine which to me is very plain."

"Plain?" Shaking his head, Shinji would smile to her. "I think your name is very eloquent in a very English sort of way.”

A heated blush tore along her high cheek bones as she tried to hold back a giggle. "That is one word I have never heard describe me…" She cleared her throat with a little cough then looked away as she brushed back a lock of chestnut behind a single pierced ear. “Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the truth, why did you come to my school today?" She glanced to him with a quizzical look, a look accented by a delicate raised brow. "Yesterday you said you had never heard of Saint Bridget's, so I doubt you were taking a simple tour."

Shinji swallowed both the sip of coffee and the lump that had found itself lodged within his throat. There was a tiny little grin playing her lips accenting the side glance of narrowed eyes from beneath sets of thick, long lashes. The look in her eyes was heated and playful and it sent a shudder down the Visored's spine that made him melt. There was something he saw within her eyes, the way she was looking at him that remind him of something…of somebody.

"Well?" Juliana asked, tipping her head as a more playful smile replaced the grin.

Shinji shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly,' he began as he turned his attention to breaking off a piece of his scone, 'I came looking for you."

Juliana didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, she had the look of ‘I knew it’ now taking her eyes. "You skipped class and walked all the way to Saint Bridget's just to see me?"

"Yeah,' he nodded taking a glance to her, 'is that so strange?"

"Yes, it is. Why would you skip class to come see me? You’re going to get into trouble.”

"I’m not a very educationally bound individual. Classes bore me, so I decided to leave early and peruse other extra-curricular activities.”

“Oh really?” She pursed her lips in an amused snicker. “You played hooky to come see me? I think I might be flattered.”

"You should be,” he said in play as he tossed another bite of his scone into his then dusted off his hands to get rid of any crumbs that may have stuck to his fingers. He brushed off his hands to get rid of any crumbs which stuck to his fingers. "Plus, I have been rather distracted all day."

"Oh, I see." She gave a soft chuckle. She reached towards his scone with a sneaky little grin. “May I? I’ve always wanted to try this scone.”

“Then get your own!” Shinji only laughed when he smacked at her hand gently. When she stuck out her tongue and quickly broke off a little corner, he laughed reaching over to snap off a rather large piece of Juliana’s brownie. She gaped at him and he just shrugged, “Turnabout is fair play.”

Juliana laughed bright and gave him a shove at his shoulders. “You have no manners, Shinji Hirako!”

“That’s not the first time I’ve been told that.” Shinji cast her a wink and she winked back, twice. The double wink instantly took Shinji’s laughter right from him. He stared at her as she went back to her coffee and treat. There was something too familiar about that wink, that single action that sent a wave of Déjà vu through him, hitting him like a damn brick.

He swore that this very moment had happened in the past, not in a coffee shop and not in this city…but in the way they exchanged teasing gestures and jibes. He couldn't put his finger on the exact point of the sensation, but it sure was fucking nagging at him.

"Shinji?"

The Visored blinked his eyes as if doing a double take. Juliana was still looking to him but with a more curious look to her eyes. His sudden silence had not gone unnoticed. Did he just space out?

“Are you alright?”

He gave a nod, answering in a breath sigh, “Yeah.” He broke the remaining scone into half, offering her one part. “Here.”

The action was intimate in its own way. Their eyes locked, passing between a steady look that acknowledge that the sense of Déjá-vu was not only felt by him, but Juliana was also sensing the familiarity pull. After a moment Juliana took the piece of scone with such an innocent, shy smile. "Thank you."

Why did this feel so familiar? The question kept tumbling about within his mind. He wasn’t one to dwell on this or that or this sensation or that thought, but damn it…he couldn’t shut his mind off from shoving this entire moment back into his mind’s eye.

"So,' her voice chimed in, breaking his thoughts, 'tell me about yourself, Shinji."

"What's there to tell?"

"Well, your hobbies, your interests, your school work…activities, friends…"

"Blood type…shoe size…" Shinji cast her a playful grin. "Want a DNA sample?"

Juliana chuckled rolling her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"There's nothing much to me. I'm your everyday high school student.” - _'who happens to be a spirit being forced to live in this human world.’_ The edition to the answer caused him to shrug his shoulders. "I skip classes, I caused trouble and I get into as much deviant behavior as I can."

"So you're the everyday bad boy." Juliana smirked as she let one leg slip over the other to cross, and in perfect view of Shinji’s keen attention.

Oh fucking…

Shinji groaned inwardly as his eyes went right to the exposed inches of her skin between the hem of her skirt and the start of the bench table. He took the few seconds to watch how the slender muscles of her leg shifted beneath smooth fair skin. "I…guess." He had to force those words from his mouth, otherwise…he’d stutter like an idiot.

"My mum always said I had a thing for the bad boys." Oh she was teasing him now as she cast him a sly little look, a devious little look…a look he liked. Shinji was caught again watching the way her lips wrapped about her straw. There came that lump again in his throat, swelling into a tennis ball. With one look to her watch the afternoon came to an end. The girl's honey eyes went wide as she let out a squeak. "Oh no!" she yelped as she began to gather her belongings.

"What's wrong?" He watched her sweep crumbs into her hands then sprinkled them onto the plate that her own scone had come rested.

"I didn't realize how the time had gotten away from me. My mum's going to worry if I don't get back in time for supper." She stopped in her hurried motion to look directly to him. Was he pouting? "I'm sorry, but I must go. Thank you Shinji for inviting me out. It was a really nice treat."

Just when he was enjoying himself. Shinji sighed but offered a half smile and a nod. "It's not a problem. I understand. In fact, I need to get back as well. If I end up late again there's going to be pain and suffering….my pain and suffering." That very frightening thought that Hiyori would harm him greatly for being late, again, caused a shudder of ice to drag down his spine.

Juliana just chuckled as she saw the evidence of that shudder. His body shook for a moment as his features twisted as if some horrific memory was replaying within his mind. She smiled then did something that not only felt natural to them both yet at the same time a complete surprise. It was a delicate action that completely floored Shinji; a kiss, a soft, chaste, sweet kiss upon his right cheek. It was a kiss of innocence that meant nothing more than a heartfelt thank you. Juliana drew back first with her lips parted ever so slightly. Their eyes locked, and Shinji's chest tightened.

Then he grinned. "What about tomorrow?"

Juliana paused in her action of placing her backpack about her shoulders. She looked to him curiously. "Tomorrow?"

"Coffee again?" Shinji leaned his cheek to his palm, a position that was becoming the norm for him. He wiggled his thin brows drawing a giggle from the young woman.

She blushed and mused, "I'm not sure…"

Before he could stop himself the Visored reached his other hand forwards as his body straightened in his seat. His fingertips, fingertips that so many times had driven his Zanpakutou to kill, yet against her skin were as gentle as any lover's. He saw how her honey colored eyes darkened to an almost amber color. He also felt her body shiver delicately beneath his touch.

"Sure you do,” he whispered as he trailed his fingers down along her jaw. "Say yes.”

Juliana felt her lips go dry and her throat tighten. Thinking of a reply was nearly impossible with his touch skimming along her cheek. She was about to decline his offer, thinking that meeting him again well…it was moving too fast and they had just met. But what exactly was moving too fast? She couldn't deny that she felt some wonderful and warm attraction to him dancing around within the pit of her stomach. Conflict began to brew. If he wasn't touching her like this it would be much easier to just smile, flirt and dance away. So what was wrong? It was his touch and the fact she had kissed him! What had gotten into her? He was a complete stranger to her, yet she felt drawn to him on a level that was not normal.

After a moment, which seemed to have drawn itself out, Juliana simply nodded to him. "Alright."

Shinji grinned finally drawing his touch from her. "Same time?"

"Planning to skip class again?" She asked.

"If it means getting to spend time with you, yeah."

She shook her head, casting him one last look. "I'll be waiting at the gate."

Once again Shinji was left sitting in his seat with nothing better to do than watch Juliana walk away. Tomorrow he would skip that last class again so there would be no need to hurry. He would wait for her as he had done earlier then spend another day drinking coffee and eating pastries while staring into those stunning eyes of hers. So what if Hiyori tore his throat out when he got back to the warehouse? According to the information that Love had gathered on the preparations of the Seireitei for war with Aizen, he had some time. Ichigo was going to be doing more training on his own before the group even dared considered showing how to draw forth his inner Hallow. When that happened there would be less chance for him to meet up with Juliana.

To hell if he was going to let that happened. Sure, he’d deal with his responsibilities in training Ichigo, but he knew that this chance meeting with Juliana was prolific. He could handle both, coffee with a beautiful young woman and kicking Sosuke Aizen’s ass into the ground.

Shinji smiled to himself as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. She was waving to him from across the street and so he offered her a wave in return. Then she disappeared into the passing crowd. When he could no longer see her, the Visored finished off his scone and coffee then began the trek back to the warehouse. It would take an hour or so of a walk but he was in no rush. He wanted to keep the memory of her kiss, which he still felt upon his cheek, before Hiyori's infliction of pain would replace the delicate tingle from Juliana’s lips.

As he walked down the streets of Karakura town Shinji cast one glance up to the cloudless sky in a moment of reflection.

_'Thank you Saint Bridget'._

 

 


	2. Goodnight Honey Eyes

Honey Eyes 2

Bleach Fanfiction

Shinji Hirako x Kazumi / Juliana (OC)

 

 

Goodnight Honey Eyes

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It wasn't as if Shinji was really afraid of returning to the old warehouse.   The man held no true fear, not of a Hallow or of Ichigo, not even Old Man Yama. So why was he hesitating, sneaking from shadow to shadow and peeking around every corner as if sniffing the air?   Hiyori. That’s why.   Now she could put the fear in him like no other. He feared the pain and the hurt he was going to experience upon being late in his return. The bleeding his ears would go through in the name of torture the moment Hiyori got wind of his scent ran terror through his thin veins. She was like a damn dog on a three legged cat whose neck was bleeding, been hit by a car and had a bull’s eye on its ass! The girl was unbelievable! Just the thought of coming face to face with her face made his blood run cold.

The old metal doors of the warehouse structure groaned in a scratching of rusted metal as they were guided open, inch by slow, grating inch. Then came Shinji’s slender eyes, narrowed and cautious, as he looked quickly through the parting of the doors. The warehouse seemed to be vacation as far as he could tell with only a few of the dim lights streaming their faint light down from the metal rafters. So far…so good.

Again the doors groaned as he pushed them wider a part only till the point that his thin, narrow body could slip easily inwards. He stopped right in his tracks as a prickling sensation of warning ran across his flesh. Something wasn't right. By now he should be laid out flat on the cold floor and in severe pain, yet by some unknown saving grace of whatever Gods still had an ounce of kindness towards him, he was still standing. Eyes narrowed even more with Shinji pulling the doors closed behind him with a loud clank as if trying to draw out Hiyori from the pits of her hiding place.

No attack came down upon him. Nothing ever came. His pale, slender eyes shifted, scanning the empty void before him. With hands stuffed into his pants’ pockets, the Visored began his cautious trek forwards into the depths of the warehouse, his steps echoing against the cement and metal.

_'She's around here somewhere, the she-beast,'_ Shinji muttered within his thoughts. He kept his attention on the shadows as he turned about looking from the rafters to the corners to the…

"Boy, are you going to be grounded." Love Aikawa snickered from over his newly purchased manga. "It's way past your curfew."

Shinji’s steps halted. When did Love get here? And how the hell did Shinji miss him sitting upon the distant couch? Shinji rolled his eyes as he glanced to his afro sporting comrade. "Shut the up," he muttered then groaned as he flopped down to a chair, stretching his trim arms up and over his head. He laid his head back against the back of the chair with fingers lacing at his neck. "For your information, my mommy allows me to stay up till midnight." He stuck his pierced tongue outwards with a ‘ppth’ sound.

"Hiyori's been looking for you all day."

The new voice drew Shinji's eyes to peek out from beneath the rim of his cap to see Rojuro strolling up to join them. He cast Shinji a sly grin and a curt wave before taking a seat next to Love on the couch. Shinji just shrugged, regarding the frilly looking Visored with a bored expression. He scoffed, "Now I feel loved."

The two other men cast an amused look to each other before one rolled his eyes and the other shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you've taken one too many slippers to the face, Shinji,” chuckled Rojuro rather daintily.

"Where is the sea-hag anyway?" he asked through a yawn.

The other two men shrugged their shoulders, but it was Love who answered with, “I think she’s on a girls’ night out with Mashiro and Lisa.”

“She waited as long as she could for you to get back, but the other two pulled her on out.”

“Yeah,’ breathed Love with a smirk, ‘she bitched and moaned for a few hours, the usual threats to castrate you, then gave up. The three had been planning their little outing for a few weeks now, so they didn't want to wait for your Cinderella ass to come home."

"What can I say,' chuckled Shinji, taking in the Heavenly news that all three girls were out, 'my pumpkin broke down." He then glanced to the glowing digital clock off in the distance. "When will they be back?"

"They will not be back for a few hours at least.”

"That's a damn shame,' Shinji cast his fellow Visoreds a smug grin, 'what will we do with our chaperones out for the night?"

"Enjoy it?" Love chuckled turning another page.

Shinji sniffed. “Meaning, you’re just going to sit on your ass and continue reading your Manga, right?”

“Damn right.”

"You know that Mihoki ends up with Shouji in the end and that it was Kioraku who shot Mihoki's little sister, right?" Rojuro stated calmly towards Love and the manga he was reading.

"Fuck!"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

A few hours, a couple of beers and some rude jokes later, Shinji made sure that he was secured in the safety that was his private room, which happened to be located far into the depths of the abandoned building, before the girls came wandering back home. Kensei had returned from his 'I train by myself 'cause I'm better than you' training run not long after Rojuro, once again, ruined Love's evening of manga reading. Half an hour later Hachigen, bless him, walked into the warehouse with bags of takeout. The food was decent enough, but what Shinji was looking forwards to the most was taking a hot shower and crawling himself into his bed. He felt completely and utterly exhausted even though he hadn’t done a damn thing to physically strain himself, well…besides that quick dash across town, but that had been hours ago and the stop at the café had rejuvenated him.

The hot shower did him well, soothing his seemingly tired body. By the time he stepped out of the steam, dried himself off and slipped on a pair of black cotton bottoms, he was ready for a goodnight’s sleep. The crisp, cool sheets of his bed felt wonderful as he slipped into their embrace. Shinji sighed deeply, rolling to his back with his eyes locking to the ceiling.

In the emptiness and the loneliness of his room, with quietude caressing his senses, Shinji fell into his circling thoughts and heavy feelings. While he lay in his stillness, he began to feel the heavy weight of ‘not being right’. He felt as if something, or somebody, was missing. Turning his head, he looked to the wide empty space in his large bed and realized that what he was ‘missing’ was somebody. Juliana. He just didn't feel right being away from her.

She and her honey colored eyes wouldn't get the hell out of his thoughts. When he closed his eyes he saw hers. When he was surrounded by silence he heard her. She was a curse! But…Shinji sighed, his lips forming a faint but warm smile. If she was a curse, at least she was his curse. And that was perfectly fine with him.

"What have you done to me?" asked the Visored softly to the empty room.

He didn't get an answer from the silence about him. Minutes clicked on by, drawing out the evening hours. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Dreams. They assaulted his slumber…

_"Captain Hirako."_

_Shinji stirred with an annoyed groan upon hearing the sweet voice calling to him, pulling him from his day dream._

_"Captain Hirako!"_

_This time, when his name was spoken, there was a hint of its own annoyance carried upon the voice. Mumbling soft curses, the 5th division captain drew his arm away from his eyes. The sky was so beautiful, clear of any clouds. There was a faint breeze drifting down and over the rolling hills, caring upon it the softest scent of some blooming flower. And there she was. She was like a dream to him, a beautiful dream that Captain Shinji Hirako loved to wake up to._

_He watched her stepping towards him, the breeze playing with her long braid of sun touched chestnut with hints of red streaming throughout the twisted locks. He loved how the rays of the sun kissed along her fair flesh…what an image._

_"Ah Kazumi,' he mewed softly, teasingly and without moving from his restful position upon the soft grassy knoll top, 'my harmonious beauty, what pleasure do I owe your visit?"_

_The younger soul reaper, 7th seat in squad 1, rolled her eyes as the Captain spoke to her so intimately, even going as far as to use the meaning of her name, which he happened to use as a pet name for her. He always found some way to tease her be it by a seductive little look, a playful little touch marked by his trade mark sassy grin and wink. She never fell for them, or so she told herself._

_When out in the open there were rules that she and Captain Hirako had to play by. The fraternizing on any level involving a lower seat member of any squad with any Captain was highly forbidden. Shinji Hirako had tossed aside those rules when participating in his flirtatious play with the 7 th seat._

_"General-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai is requesting your presence right away, Sir," Kazumi replied as politely as she could and with an added bow._

_Shinji's nose crinkled as his face screwed up. Yamamoto wanted to see him? Again? This was the fourth time in two days. How much more of the old bastard could he take? Slowly he sat up, his lean body shifting with fingers skimming up through his long blonde hair only to catch upon the ends. He cursed, tugging with a disgruntled curl of his lips till he yanked his fingers free, along with a good amount of hair.  Great. Just great. He cast the young woman a flat look as he shook away the torn strands and asked, "What's he want?"_

_Kazumi shrugged her delicate shoulders, and Shinji followed every movement as if his life depended upon it, even down to the way she flicked a hand against her long braid. She was annoyed, and he loved it only because he caused it. "Sir,' she said with a drawn and bored sigh, 'I don't ask my Captain questions about the orders he gives me. I only obey them and carry them out to the fullest of my abilities."_

_"Ah, my sweet Kazumi,' Shinji grinned wickedly to her as he stood, 'so blind you are."_

_"Blind?" she asked with a touch of confusion over his comment. She tipped her chin with the tip of her adorable nose raised. "Loyal is more like it."_

_"Eh." He gave an indifferent shrug to her words as he dusted his hands against the backside of his Haori - dare the white fabric be lined with grass stains in an area unbecoming of a Captain._

_"Sir, it is not my place to question your reasoning," Kazumi began to say, shaking her head yet those words of hers stopped when she saw white fabric flap out before her view. Her breath caught upon feeling the gentle touch of thin yet deadly fingers trailing up along her neck, a touch that had her shiver. Drawing in a quick breath, she lifted her eyes following the lines of Captain Hirako's body guided by his fingers lifting her chin._

_Their eyes locked._

_"Then don't," he whispered warmly as he brought her lips to his, they were too inviting to ignore any longer. The way her lips parted in her soft, little breaths or the way her lips slowly pulled apart when she began to speak was too damn inviting. "I've missed you," he said against her lips as they molded so perfectly to his. Feeling her slender body shudder, Shinji slipped an arm about her petite form, drawing her closer against his thickly clad body. It'd been too long since he had felt the warmth of her body against his._

_Kazumi pressed her palms flat against Shinji's chest, curling fingers into the dark fabric beneath the Captain's Haori. Her eyes had fluttered closed, dusting her cheeks with light lashes the moment the Captain had kissed her. There was no way to deny that she too had missed him. Days had gone by, nearly a week, since the two were able to find any time to themselves. So when her Captain ordered her to hunt down squad 5's Captain she readily agreed…at least without the outward showing of excitement that instantly pooled within her stomach._

_Though Captain Hirako fought the raging urges to lay her upon the soft grass beneath him and spend the rest of the cool afternoon tasting her lips over and over again, he dare not anger the Captain-General, or worse – risk getting caught in their affair. It was a known fact that the old man watched over Kazumi as if she were his own daughter. There was no doubt that he had some sort of tracking device lodged somewhere in the young woman's clothing._

_And on that thought, Shinji made a mental note to enjoy removing the troublesome clothing just so he could look for the device. But alas, all good things must come to an end if one wanted to keep on living. So sadly he ended the kiss with a resound sigh. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, his fingers played along the curves of her jaw._

_There were no words to be said between the two secret lovers. Shinji rested his forehead down against hers as he breathed out in comfort. He felt Kazumi relax and lean into him. Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai could wait a little bit longer. This moment was perfect, a moment not to be disturbed for any reason. To live in the moment, that is what Kazumi told him almost every day. To regret nothing, and he never did when it came to their relationship. He held her there among the grassy field that stretched alongside the eastern boundaries of the Seireitei, listening and feeling her._

_"We must return."_

_Shinji's thin lips turned to a scowl. He didn't want to hear the truth in her words, but she was right. With a disgruntled groan, the Captain slipped his arms from about her, taking the time for his touch to enjoy one last trail over her clothes. When he opened his eyes and drew back enough, Kazumi was looking up to him, smiling to him. "If we must," he drawled softly and idly tucking back a lock of her chestnut hair behind one of her simple pierced ears, a topaz stone encased in pewter. Simple but beautiful, that was Kazumi Hirowari-Hakagoji._

_Her eyes danced with mirth, accented with a delicate but amused chuckle. "Yes, we must." Kazumi closed her eyes as she placed a hand over one of his own to softly nuzzle his palm._

_Shinji let his fingertips curl into the soft flesh of her cheek. One last kiss fell upon her sweet lips and one last look into those eyes, those beautiful…honey eyes._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Saint Bridget's bells tolled out in a soft, musical chime across the school yard. The cloudy afternoon was coming to a close when the massive wooden doors of the school’s front building opened with a loud clank. The old school spilled forth its contents of giggling, laughing and overly excited school girls. It was the weekend! Freedom, rang from the calls from the students.

Shinji had arrived early only because he had skipped school that entire day. Why just miss one class when he could just skip the whole damn day? He had woken late that morning, unable to pull himself from the warmth that was not only his bed but the dream he had that night. Even after four cups of coffee, the Visored still couldn't get himself operating by the time noon rolled around. Hiyori's curses which were unbecoming of a lady bounced right off him as he had stared at his untouched breakfast. Her threats of inflicting bodily harmed rolled right off him. After that dream, that fucking dream, Shinji couldn't focus on anything let alone her insane bitching. Hiyori had not even finished her bitch when he just shoved a hand against her face, pushed her away then walked out of the building. He was in no mood to fuck about with her complaints. So he spent the day wandering Karakura town till Juliana's classes ended.

He waited patiently for her beneath a shade tree where he leaned casually against the wall.

"Shinji!"

And there it was, the one voice he had been listen for amongst the river of other high pitched and annoying voices. The Visored smirked, pushing away from the wall to slowly twist his body till he came to face her. "Hey there," he drawled out lazily. "How was your day?"

Kazumi shrugged her shoulders as she stepped up next to him. "Not bad, I guess. Though the day seemed to drag on rather slowly."

"Tell me about it," muttered the blonde with a roll of his eyes.

Juliana smiled softly to him then blinked as she realized that he was not wearing his cap this day. Come to think of it, when had she ever seen him without his cap? With a chuckle she lifted a hand and flicked at a strand from his blonde bangs. She was rewarded with a cross-eyed look from the taller youth. "I've never seen you without your cap." Said Kazumi in playful remark.

Shinji sniffed. "Is that a problem?"

"No,' she replied with a shake of her head yet still smiling, 'I like you without the cap. This way I can see your eyes. I like your eyes."

Shinji glanced to the side yet at the same time stuck his tongue out, giving a flash of the silver hoop piercing. The girl laughed brightly and that laugh brought him to look curiously upon her. "What's so funny?"

"Your tongue is pierced. I haven’t noticed that till right now." Kazumi leaned forwards as if to catch a closer view.

Shinji's eyes went wide as he feigned a gasp then stuck his tongue back out and tried to look down to it, crossing his eyes. He exclaimed with a gasp, "Well, I'll be fucking damned! When the hell did that happen?"

Juliana laughed brightly, and Shinji smirked as he watched the way her features brightened behind her laugh. "You are too much," she said softly then slipped an arm through his. "Now,' she mewed, casting him a seductive glance, 'I believe it is my turn to treat you to coffee, yes?"

Something in the way she looked at him had a full blown body tremble tear through Shinji. But…oh…did it feel good. Shinji felt his stomach twist into a tight knot when her slender frame pressed against his side. Juliana was curling into him with such familiarity as the two began to make their way out of the school yard and down the street. Shinji knew that there was something more to Miss Juliana Stanford, something that kept evading him. He seemed to have more questions than answers floating about within his head. Though he knew that the nagging he felt deep within his subconscious wasn't exactly a bad thing, it wasn’t a good thing either.

The two had made light conversation on anything and everything that came to their minds. They laughed and teased one another. Juliana would blush and Shinji would grin. It was almost a game between the two, a friendly delightful game. Every so often Shinji would say something so brash that Juliana would gasp, blush and swat his shoulder, telling him to hush!

 

"Is this going to be a habit, Shinji?" Juliana asked cheerfully as they walked on towards the coffee shop unaware of his internal turmoil.

"What do you mean?" he asked with his slender eyes glancing down to her.

"Going for coffee every day," she clarified, smiling as she looked up to meet his gaze. "It's a long walk for you, going to my school to meet me and then walk over here for coffee. You won't get home in time to get any school work done."

Shinji snorted. "That might be true, if I did any of my work." The flat, patronizing look from her brought Shinji to flash his trademark grin. "Bad boy, remember? Besides,' he added with a shrug, 'the coffee shop is half way back to my place from your school. It's not that bad of a walk when it's for a good cause."

There went her cheeks again! Juliana felt her flesh go warm and red. "And what, pray tell, is that cause?"

"You."

"Shinji!" she laughed, nudging his thin hip that drew a barking laugh from the young man at her side.

What happened next, happened too fast.

The two had been in the middle of a laugh when Juliana's eyes went wide, and she found herself frozen in place. Her body jerked violently a few times as her lips parted in a silent cry of utter panic! Shinji felt it too, intense Spiritual Pressure. He acted quickly, moving into fluid motion to catch her buckling body within his arms before she fell to the pavement. To Shinji Hirako the sensation had little effect, after all…he was a Visored and an ex-captain, but to Juliana the feeling must be immense, bearing down upon her to the point where even her soul quaked.

Shinji didn’t have time to ask himself how in hell Juliana had not only felt the sudden come on of spiritual pressure, but had also reacted to it. The only way she could have sensed it and reacted to it in kind was to be spiritually aware herself!

In his arms she began to shake, trembling so badly that he tightened his arms about her, holding her safely against him. Sweat had broken out across her brow, sticking a few strands of chestnut to her temples. Her skin went cold.

"Don’t worry,' he whispered, trying his best to sooth her with not only his voice but by gentle strokes along her brow, 'I've got you. You're safe."

Shinji was so concerned, so attentive to soothing the panic that Juliana must have been feeling that he didn’t realize that the Spiritual Pressure was coming closer to them, and coming from a creature born of pure evil. When her honey touched eyes opened, filled with complete and unimaginable fear, and glancing over his shoulder, Shinji knew it was there. He slowly, methodically turned his head with his eyes narrowing to dangerous and murderous slits. His lips pulled back into a cruel, almost sadistic snarl, as he gathered Juliana’s quivering body against his chest, holding her protectively within his arms.

"Hallow…" he hissed, his voice dripping with rage.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shinji's lips curled into a snarl of wrath. That fucking Hallow had done this to Juliana, turned her into a frightened, quivering doll frozen in terror. The creature was huge! Four limbs of muscle and sickly green flesh resembling dried, shriveled up leather stretched out from its 'human' like torso. The rest of its body, long and slender, resembled that of some reptile complete with black oozing scales and a tail tipped with protruding spikes. Four hands ended in talons instead of fingers, all sharpened into at least three feet of blades all curling and scraping against themselves.

This ‘thing’ had once been a human soul. His stomach twisted in sickness when his eyes looked up to the Hallow's mask; white bone, long from over its head down over its horse like facial structure. Horns stuck out from the top curling like a demon's. Spikes protruded outward, going down both sides of its cheeks from thickest to smallest but all very much deadly. Its eye sockets were sunken in leaving little for the Visored to see but a faint yellowish glow.

Shinji’s lips flattened when the creature parted its jowls, letting slide its long, forked tongue that dripped with saliva. “That’s just disgusting…” That was it. Shinji wasn't going to eat for a month!

As a Soul Reaper, he had seen some fucked up Hallows over his long life, but this one took the damn cake of twistedness.

The softest little whimper, laced with fear, touched Shinji's ears, drawing his attention down to the young woman he held within his arms. Juliana's face had paled even more as she pressed her upper body as tightly as she could against his thin chest. Instinctively, he bent his form over hers, shielding her from the Hallow’s attention. He couldn’t just sit here. He had to dispatch the Hallow if for no other reason than to protect her.   But what the hell was he supposed to do, leave her on the sidewalk, unprotected, as he pranced off to battle the Hallow?

He had a duty to protect Juliana. He could leave her here and draw the Hallow’s attention further away where she could avoid being caught in the cross-fire of the battle.

The creature, no the monster, threw back its head and stretched its four arms out with muscles flexing under its impossible strength as it released the tall-tailed sound that gave the being its name. The sound was indescribable, a cry along with a howl that no living creature could create. Shinji knew that howl all too well, and to him it was the call of ecstasy as the Hallow prepared itself for the pleasures of carnage. It was backwards though, a howl created upon the prospects of pleasure should only come after the act was complete and only in the purest form that was the idea of excitement…not like this! In fact, the Visored remembered releasing such a sound as wave after wave of his own pleasure tore from his body during his own sexual delights. Wasn't this a fucked up twisted situation?

"Shin…ji…"

Shinji tore his gaze from the Hallow upon hearing the trembling whisper that was his name. The girl in his arms now had a hold of his shirt with fingers curled so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She was looking not at him but directly towards the Hallow. She saw it! Shinji could see frightening recognition behind those honey eyes. No, he wouldn't let her see such a nightmare as this, so he quickly slid fingers into her chestnut hair, dragging her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Don't look,' he hissed in a harsh yet gentle command, 'don't you dare fucking look."

Now Shinji was fucking pissed off. He was enjoy his time with Juliana till this fucking beast reared its ugly head. He wanted his god damn coffee! He wanted to see the way Juliana's cheeks began to tickle with pink when he made some smart ass comment. All he wanted was to have another nice afternoon at the coffee shop with a beautiful young woman. Was that so damn hard to ask?

Alright, Shinji was more than just…pissed off…he was seeing red, the color of rage. An enraged a Visored, ex-Captain of the 13 Division Imperial Guards was a very…very bad thing. A decision had to be made, and it had to be made quickly as the Hallow tipped its masked face, catching eye and scent of the Visored and the trembling piece of mortal flesh. It was obvious that the Hallow was more interested in Juliana than Shinji as its glowing beady eyes locked onto her, its tongue lulling forth to lap at its jowls. Dining on Shinji would mean power, yet feasting on Juliana would be a banquet of purity.

"Back off freak face,' Shinji snarled, his right hand flexing, 'you've already made me miss my coffee date with this young lady, and that has me royally pissed off. I warn you, if you make me put her down…you're going to be in a shit load of trouble." Shinji's inner-hallow cackled with laughing delight to the scene playing out before its eyes, for it knew that soon it would be play time. Shinji would be forced to act. There was a good chance that the Hallow would be destroyed before a drop of its spit landed anywhere near Juliana. If that were true, then why wasn’t he giving into his powers and proceeding to rip the creature’s innards out?

Well, if the humans were not going to make a move, then the Hallow was. It would not afford wasting the opportunity to feed upon tantalizing mortal meat. The thing gave another bellowed cry before it raised a set of knife like talons high into the air. Its lower body coiled with pure power, all muscle and strength, gathering its energy that it used to spring forwards in attack. It lunged forwards, taking three massive steps before leaping up into the air, poised to slash down upon its victims.

"Shit,” Shinji snarled to the explosion of spiritual pressure released from the Hallow. Julian gave a started yelp before her head rolled against his chest. She had fallen unconscious from the intensity of the being. He made two quick moves on reflexive though. One was using his left hand to cover her face, shielding her from the oncoming attack. He also didn’t want her to see his second move. With a cold, heartless smile, Shinji's right hand slid up along his face, curled fingers into his blonde hair then began to move back down, dragging with it the giddy cackling of his inner-hallow.

Something suddenly caught his attention off to the right. Fast motion darted down from atop the rooftop of a building. Soul Reaper! He could feel the oncoming spiritual pressure. Shinji froze as the Soul Reaper appeared right above the Hallow with blade ready to drive forth. There was no mistaking this particular Soul Reaper considering the orange hair and a massive Zanpakutou glistening in the afternoon sun. "Ichigo,” the blonde breathed out then called the kid's name louder, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo Kurosaki flashed a sarcastic grin as he swung Zangetsu over his head, cutting through the air with a metallic, hissing kiss. The Hallow gave a startled cry as it turned its attention to the oncoming attack. "Die!" The soul-reaper bellowed as he brought his Zanpakutou barreling down upon the Hallow's upturned face. A direct and deadly blow was delivered. Zangetsu hit true, and with a ring of metal on bone the creature's mask cracked right in half. There came a blood-curdling cry of utter rage as the mask dissipated followed by the dissolution of the Hallow's twisted form.

It was over. It was all over.

Shinji sighed in relief. And with that sigh he realized how tight he had been holding her, nearly squishing her. A moment later, Ichigo's form weaved into existence next to where the Visored was knelt upon the ground. "What took you so long?" Shinji muttered in simmering annoyance that was more than illogical. He could’ve killed the Hallow before Ichigo arrived, but Juliana’s side had proved rather difficult. He should honestly be grateful for Ichigo’s appearance. He’d never admit that though, hell no.

Speaking of Ichigo, the youth curled his lips back into a sneer. His eyes narrowed as his right temple twitched. "Is that all the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?”

Shinji narrowed his own eyes right back to the temporary Soul Reaper. "Take it or leave it."

"Why the hell didn't you take care of that thing? You're right here and all you did was park your ass on the sidewalk to watch the show?" Ichigo huffed crossing his arms to his chest. “Sorry to say, but you’re the worse excuse for a teacher that I’ve ever known of.”

Shinji glared daggers and gave a low, threatening growl. "I had something more important to take care of."

"More important?" the orange haired youth asked with a brow kicking up. "What could be more important than taking out a Hallow?"

Shinji frowned, his gaze turning soft as he looked away from the disappointment dancing within Ichigo’s eyes. He didn’t have to answer to a Soul Reaper, let alone a temporary one. The kid …at least that was if Shinji was still a soul-reaper, which he wasn't!  So why was he feeling guilty all of a sudden? Wasn't Juliana's safety a priority? He could’ve taken down the Hallow. He just…   He couldn’t leave her.

"Are you going to answer me or avoid me like you have been the last week?” barked Ichigo in accusation.

"Her," Shinji answered flatly.

"Her?" Ichigo arched a brow. His youthful features twisted in a thorough look of confusion. "What do you mean…her?" He began to look about, fingers scratching into his hair. "I don't see any…her…"

"Here you idiot,” muttered the Visored as he drew away his arms to show the young woman coiled against him.

"Oh…her…" The temp soul-reaper exhaled a whistle as he noticed the unconscious girl lying limply in the Visored's arms. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, stepping forwards to kneel next to the two. "Did she get hurt?"

Shinji’s eyes softened once more as he glanced down to Juliana. His thin lips pulled into a scowl. She looked so peaceful, so serene pressed against Shinji's shoulder. "No,' he replied softly as he gently brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen across her damp brow, 'she's alright, just fainted. She felt that Hallow's spiritual pressure and fainted. She saw the damn thing too."

"She saw it? She’s not a Soul Reaper, is she?"

"Don't be stupid,” grumbled Shinji with a roll of his eyes. He leveled a flat and annoyed look to Ichigo. "Does she look like a Soul Reaper to you?"

"Well, not really." Ichigo replied, rubbing a hand against his head.

"She's not. Her name is Juliana Stanford. I met her a few days ago at the coffee shop on my way back from school."

"Juliana Stanford? That’s an interesting name. She’s not from around here is she?"

For the love of…

Shinji sighed and shook his head. "You're smarter than I thought you were, Ichigo."

"Hey…" the kid growled.

"She's English. Her family moved here when her father’s job brought him to town. She goes to Saint Bridget's Academy, a preparatory institution for international transfer students."

"Never heard of the place.”

"Look,' the Visored grumbled as he gathered the unconscious girl into his arms, 'let's get out of here before we draw attention.”

"There's a park not too far from here," Ichigo said, pointing back over his shoulder.

Only a nod was said in agreement before the two weaved from sight and vanished.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Minutes later Ichigo Kurosaki was standing before the Visored and his friend. The two had 'reappeared' within the depths of a park far removed from the view of any wandering eye. Shinji gently laid the young woman out upon the top of an old picnic table then sat down next to her upon a cracking bench. There was something about the way the Visored was acting towards the girl that perked Ichigo’s interest. There was a gentleness that he observed in Shinji’s touch, the way he looked at her and the way he softly spoke her name. Did Shinji know this girl?

It was if the clouds suddenly cleared in Ichigo’s head, clearing his mind on what he was seeing. He grinned taking a step forwards as he swung Zangetsu to rest upon his shoulder. So, this is what had drawn Shinji’s attention over the last few days. Shinji had a girlfriend, even if she was rather young for the spirit being.

Shinji hadn't wanted Juliana to wake up surrounded Ichigo, gawking at her. The park was quiet, and would give them the solitude that he wanted.   He hoped that she wouldn’t remember seeing the Hallow once she woke up. Mortals didn’t do very well once they had witnessed such an evil creature. Their souls couldn’t take the shock. "This isn't the way I wanted this day to go," Shinji muttered under his breath to no one but himself.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ichigo's voice had lost its sarcastic tone as he watched the displays of affection between the Visored and the human. Every little touch from Shinji was as gentle as possible, and filled with worry.

Shinji frowned but didn’t look back to the kid. "We were walking to the coffee shop just up the street after her classes got out. It's become a bit of a tradition since we met,’ he said as he continued to stroke fingertips along Juliana's brow, ‘I wasn't expecting some damn Hallow to appear."

"Hallow's appear anywhere they damn well please and for whatever reason. Why do you think it showed up here?"

The Visored shrugged. "I don't know, Ichigo."   He sighed heavily then sat back. He went on to say, "I saw it though. It looked right at her. It didn't want me. It wanted her."

"Why would it want her? You're a much better snack in ways of gaining power than a mortal girl."

"Hell if I know."

Ichigo shook his head. Why would a Hallow pass up the chance to digesting Shinji’s power Shinji for a simple girl like her? "Tell me something Shinji."

"What?"

Ichigo moved forwards to stand right next to his teacher. He looked down to the girl with a touch of empathy to his gaze. "Who is she to you?"

Shinji didn’t reply.

"She's the reason you’ve been off your game, isn’t she? When I was training with Kensei the other day, I overheard Hiyori and the others moaning about you being distant and detached from your responsibilities. I didn’t really give a shit till you started cutting out our training.”

"It's none of yours or anybody else’s business, Ichigo. So…drop it, alright?"

"Drop it? What the hell!" Ichigo snapped, taking a threatening step towards his supposed teacher. "This is my training we're talking about, or did you forget that Aizen's just waiting to knock on our door with his army of blood thirsty Arrancars?"

Shinji was on him before Ichigo could blink an eye. Before Ichigo could react, Shinji had a hand about his throat, squeezing ever so slowly. Only when his eyes began to burn and his vision haze did Shinji release his grip, but he didn’t let Ichigo up.

Shinji leaned closer, his lips thinning and curling with a predatory snarl. “Let’s get one thing clear, Soul Reaper. You don’t get to play twenty questions with me. Got it? You don’t need to know what I am doing or why I am doing what it is I am doing. And you certainly don’t need to know who this girl is. Do I make myself clear?”

Ichigo gave a nod, and Shinji released his grip. He stood, backing away. “And for your information, I haven’t forgotten about Sosuke Aizen. He’s still at the top of my ass kicking list.”

Ichigo pushed himself to stand, rubbing a hand to his sore throat. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

"You wouldn't understand," said the Visored in a voice that was almost a somber whisper. He went back to Juliana’s side where he sat down and reached forwards to brush fingers against her cheek. She was cold.

"Then tell me, damn it, so I can understand!" snapped Ichigo, unsure if he should be mad or sympathetic. He hated when people avoided him.

"I wish I could." Shinji sighed with a slow shake of his head. "I can't explain what’s going on, not even to myself. All I know is that back there,' he flicked a hand in the direction of the street, 'I didn't care about anybody else but her. The moment you showed up I was about to draw down my mask and take rip the very skin off that Hallow."

Shinji went on to say, "In all my life I’ve never questioned the want to battle a Hallow, never even paused to think twice. But at that moment I couldn't risk Juliana getting hurt."

"So that's what this is about, your want to protect this girl?” Ichigo scoffed, adding, "And you said I wouldn't understand. What the hell do you think I was going through every minute I spent in the Seireitei when I went there with my friends to save Rukia? I worried about my friends constantly, worrying if they were alive or if they had died."

Shinji sighed.

Ichigo went on to say, "We all want to protect the ones we care about, Shinji. You of all people should know that to protect them, we have to let them go so we can fight what is threatening them!" Ichigo shook his head dragging a hand through his hair. "Besides, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You could’ve handled that Hallow with one hand.”

Shinji snorted and his lips turned down to a scowl. "You sound just like Kisuke…all philosophical."

A gentle moan drew the attention Ichigo and Shinji to Juliana. She stirred, shifting her head to the side with her lips parting to release another little moan of discomfort. She was finally coming to. Shinji blew out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like your Snow White's waking up, Shinji." Ichigo clapped the Visored on the shoulder.

The clap snapped the Visored's attention and he quickly glanced over his shoulder in time to see Ichigo walking away. "Ichigo!" he called, stopping the kid.

Ichigo looked back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Smiling, Ichigo waved then turned away once again. "I expect to see you at the warehouse tomorrow for our training. It's been a while since I've kicked your ass. You’re getting lazy, old man. Besides, you have something of greater importance to take of right now. Take care.”

Shinji smirked then shook his head. Since when had Ichigo ever kicked his ass? Oh well…one day of letting the kid have a swollen ego wouldn't hurt…would it? “Tomorrow then.” When Ichigo’s form disappeared, Shinji turned his attention back to Juliana. It was just as he had said, there was something of greater importance to see to, and that ‘something’ was currently waking up.

Obviously Shinji didn’t realize how unsettling the entire situation had been. He didn’t notice till now that his hands were shaking. Why? He’d handled the ability of protecting somebody and fighting before, never had a problem with it. Hell he had faced off against Kaname Tousen with Hiyori hanging limp from an arm. So why had he delayed his attack upon the Hallow?   For the first time in his entire career of killing Hallows, Shinji didn’t have an answer to his own questions. This shaking shit had to stop.

"Where am I?"

The question was asked through the softest of murmurs. Juliana groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over her, twisting a knot of sickness in the pit of her stomach. A paleness had taken her honey touched eyes that tightened shut. After a second or two of gathering herself, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times, then looked to see Shinji. He looked pale, spooked. “Shinji?”

"Hey..." he said in a soft breath. A weaving smile took his lips as he leaned closer, reaching out to cup her face in a thin hand. She felt clammy, cold and hot all at the same time. “How ya feeling?”

Juliana licked her dry lips then made an attempt to sit up. However, the moment she arched her back she moaned to a slap of sickness. She hung her head replied tightly, "I feel nauseas and dizzy, like I have vertigo. What happened to me?"

Dizziness, nausea, they were both side effects spiritually aware humans felt when confronted with the sensation of over whelming Spiritual Pressure. The fact that the first contact she had with Spiritual Pressure came from a Hallow, and all she had was a bit of dizziness afterwards left Shinji with more questions swirling about within his mind. An ordinary human, and even most low level Shinigami, would have wetted themselves from the sheer terror. She fainted from the power that the Hallow emanated, not from her fear.

“You had a fainting spell. You’re lucky I caught you, otherwise, you’d have a nasty bump to go with your dizziness,” explained Shinji as he pressed the back of his palm to her cool forehead. She was still pale and was shaking just slightly.

His touch, how soothing it felt. Juliana sighed, closing her eyes as she gave herself over to the tender sensations of his touch. "I fainted?" she asked with her lips curling downwards in a frown. "I've never fainted before."

The one time he should keep his mouth shut, this would have been the time, but Shinji was Shinji. He couldn’t help himself. "Maybe you're pregnant." he teased.

There came those eyes, opening quickly and narrowing intently. "If I didn't feel so sick to my stomach right now, I would hurt you."

The Visored chuckled as he came to lean to her and blatantly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You can hurt me any time you want."

Juliana made a pitiful attempt at a chuckle, which ended in a little groan and a flash of discomfort trickling along her forehead and spreading a thin sheen of sweat. Another brush of dizziness touched her. "How long have I been out?"

"Not very long,' he replied, brushing fingers along the crease of her forehead in an attempt to ease her, 'I brought here to get out of the sun and away from bothersome people."

Something bothered Shinji and it came from a look that crossed Juliana's eyes. They seemed to darken and go distant as if she were slipping deep into thought, a hint of realization shifting then into panic. He noticed her breathing began to increase, her chest quivering with each ragged breath.

When the first whimper fell, Shinji cupped her face in his palms, forcing her eyes and attention to him. "Hey, look at me.” Her eyes lifted to his. “Everything’s okay. Breathe.”

The moment she looked upon his features, Juliana's body began to ease. A little nod was given to him and she took a deep, chest lifting breath. The air shook within her lungs, stinging just slightly before she coughed the air out. Another breath was taken in then sighed forth followed by another breath taken in and released.

“There we go,” he chuckled with a smile as he drew his hands from her cheeks.

“That’s so strange,’ she whimpered, pressing a palm to her temple, ‘I think I was dreaming, having a nightmare. I thought I saw…”

“It’s the heat,’ Shinji butted in, cutting off her words with a scowl tossed up to the glowing orange ball of damn light, ‘it makes you see things when you overheat.”

Perhaps her mind was simply playing tricks with her. However, Juliana had the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach that what she saw in her nightmare…had not been a part of any damn dream. She didn’t want to remember the creature she saw, it was terrifying. "I'm sorry," Juliana pouted, raising a hand to brush fingers along Shinji’s cheek.

“What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, casting her a slightly playful smile. He took hold of her hand bringing her palm against his chest, his thumb brushing over her knuckles in a comforting touch.

"I feel so silly for fainting on you. I didn’t mean to mess up our coffee date."

Damn, she was adorable in the way she pouted. She didn’t have anything to apologize for. “So,’ said Shinji as he changed the point of conversation, “this is a date then?”

Juliana blinked with her eyes fluttering.   "Date?" She repeated the question.

Shinji nodded slowly with a wide grin stretching his lips. “You said date.”

"I did?"

Shinji had his eyes narrowing deviously. Hiss grin kicked up to the right as he leaned so close to her that their noses were touching. "Yes…you…did…" he chided.

Juliana's cheeks flushed at his nearness. There was a dark shadow to his eyes that crept a shiver up along her flesh, but not in a bad way…more in the way of hot attractions. She had said the “D” word, a slip of the tongue.   “I…”

When she looked away Shinji caught her chin within his long fingers. "Don’t.” he said softly, the teasing grin slipping away from his lips. When their eyes met again, Shinji closed his and set his forehead against hers. "Don't ever look away from me." he whispered.

That simple act of setting his forehead to hers snapped a part of Juliana’s sub-consciousness. Her breath caught within her slender throat. She stared at his closed eyes and slightly parted lips as a calm silence settled about them. She knew at that moment that she was attracted to him, and not upon the outside physical nature of his body that was rather handsome, but to a pull that she felt from deep within her. He was unique and quirky, almost awkward, and though his personality was a bit on the odd side, she found him quite interesting. She liked him, truly liked him.

Shinji Hirako had been in her thoughts since the first day they had met at the coffee shop. Juliana couldn’t push him from her mind, not even with delving into her studies. He went everywhere with her. He went to her bed, to school and even into her shower. He had started to haunt her to the point where she had screamed into a pillow one night in complete frustration!

Never before had any boy embedded himself so far into her thoughts. Juliana had avoided the want to get involved with any guy, and not solely due to her academic schedule, but on the fact that there had never been a single point of interest that caught her eye. Then he came and sat next to her. Before she realized what she was doing upon departing the coffee shop that first time, she had kissed his cheek!   So what if the kiss had been chaste and innocent, it was still a kiss!   The entire walk home was spent with Juliana chastising herself. Kissing a guy she’d only just met! How foolish! How immature!

How absolutely wonderful!

What was there to Shinji Hirako that turned her into a simpering, flirtatious girl? She had more morals and honor to her than to bat her eyes and giggle at a stranger. Whenever she was around him it seemed that Juliana was running on autopilot, reacting to his teases and deviancy with silly smiles and playful giggles.

A few silent moments later, she spoke softly a whisper of one name, "Shinji…"

"Hmm…" he mumbled, content to just caress her skin and breathe in her scent.

"Was it a date?"

"Yeah…"

Smiling, Juliana drew back just enough so she could kiss the tip of his nose. Then she sighed and fully drew away just so she could look down to her watch. The time was growing late, later than she had thought. She pouted looking from her watch up to him. "It's late,’ she told him, ‘I need to get home."

Damn humans and their sense of time. Shinji nodded, grumbled…but nodded. "I suppose so, huh? You probably need to rest up after your fainting spell." He tipped his head, gazing to her with a cautious eye. "Maybe we should stop and get you something to eat?"

"I appreciate that, Shinji, but,' she replied shaking her head as she began to slip carefully from the table top, 'I should be alright. I have a granola bar in my backpack. If I need something I can nibble on that. Besides, I'm sure my mum has prepared supper."

"Then let me walk you home.” Shinji moved as if to support her when she began to move, yet she waved his aid away with a little sweep of a hand. He conceded with a nod.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I'm not sure what made you faint but I don't want it to happen again."

"Shinji…" Juliana started to say, yet he tapped her upon the nose, saying, “Allow a gentleman to be a gentleman, will ya?" He flashed a smirk as he moved to stand. Shinji took her hands, helping to balance her as she stood upon shaking legs. “See?’ he chuckled, ‘you're really weak. You'll fall flat on your ass."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're more of a hopeless flirt than a gentleman, Shinji Hirako."

"And?" He winked to her then took her backpack that had been tossed to the ground. "I'll take this and you just stay close to me. If you start getting dizzy lean on me, alright?" The Visored slipped on arm about her lower back, keeping her close but not too close.

"I feel silly,” Juliana mewed, trying so hard not to blush.

"You'd look even sillier if I had to carry you home, especially since I have no idea where in hell you live." Shinji smirked as the two began to walk from the park. "Do you know how many weird looks I'd get just wandering around with a girl passed out in my arms?"

She couldn’t help but giggle, and with that giggle Shinji noticed her relax. In truth, Juliana was still a bit dizzy and unsure upon her footing. She was slow in moving as a slight touch of instability hung upon her. Every once in a while she would weave, wince and moan as a touch of nausea danced through her, yet Shinji was right there at her side, angling his body to steady her when she did so. His arm was supportive yet gentle as he walked in step with her.

The two spoke softly back and forth as they made their way through the streets from the shopping district towards an upper class neighborhood. Beautiful, large homes rose up from behind walls, gates and gardens all lined neatly next to each other on a brick street dotted with glowing street lamps. Shinji was rather shocked since most of Karakura town was built upon a modern design with touches of traditional Japanese architecture. This area seemed to be more modern and European in design.

"Your family must be…pretty well off." He made the comment as he kept passing house after massive house.

Juliana blushed with a faint shrug of her shoulders. "My father works very hard."

"So which one is yours?"

"Two more up on the right."

There it was, a structure surrounded by a large brick wall with ivy crawling lusciously along the bricks. Juliana's house spoke of wealth and sophisticated décor. She even had to use a keypad to unlock the front gate that allowed the two to enter the property. They crossed the front yard and a small side garden that included a wall mounted fountain and white lights hanging among the trees. The house itself was a two story structure of dark wood and stone and glass, from which the glow of warm lights emanated from. Compared to this house the buildings of the Soul Society could be considered dull and lifeless. He'd never understand the human need to expand and elaborate on everything possible.  Then again, he had seen the Kuchiki estate.

"I'll take my pack now."

Juliana's voice drew Shinji from his thoughts, and with a nod he handed her backpack over. After a moment of silence between the two, Juliana smiled. He was standing so close to her, just a few inches separated them. With the closeness, she felt suddenly vulnerable. With any other stranger their close proximity would touch a bit of fear within her, but with Shinji…she didn’t feel any fear, not even discomfort. Their closeness felt more natural to her, comfortable.

With a shy smile, she tucked back a lock of her head as her eyes drifted down to the ground. "I really do need to thank you, Shinji, for watching out for me. That was very kind of you. You didn’t have to"

"Didn't have to?" Shinji blinked his eyes, looking upon her with curious shock. "What was I supposed to do? Let you fall to the ground, cracking your head open and then bleed all over the side walk? What type of guy do you think I…" His words died within his throat, catching in his slender throat as he saw Juliana lean to him, one of her hands pressing against his chest. She was kissing him, kissing his words silent. Pale brown eyes went wide for a moment as his mind registered what was happening, but once his thoughts had settled, Shinji closed his eyes and leaned towards her, meeting her in the kiss.

The simple, sweet kiss took his breath away.

Beneath the soft embrace, Shinji felt his entire body tighten with a hot shudder. Her lips were warm, soft and oh so sweet against his. Damn, she felt wonderful, so good, as she pressed to him with her soft curves. He slipped one arm about her waist while the other slid fingers about the back of her neck further drawing her into the kiss. A little whimper tickled his senses as he wrapped her into his arms, and the reaction could be felt as her supple lips parted against his.

_‘That’s it…’_ Shinji purred from within his mind. He tipped his head, slanting his lips overs as they deepened the kiss. They both shivered and whimpered. Both wanting more.

Juliana gasped when Shinji let his hot tongue trail along her bottom lip as if seeking permission to enter into the warm recess of her mouth. When her lips parted, the kiss deepened even more with a slow trail of his tongue forwards. Damn, she tasted so good.

Juliana's mind disappeared at that moment. The innocent kiss that she began now turned intense, heating with their growing passion. Her body felt heavenly, tingling all over as her very soul began to scream in delight to the teasing flick of his tongue to her lips. She shivered and she moaned, but in the end she wanted more. It was Juliana whose hand trailed up along his chest to curl at the junction of his shoulder and neck, caressing the soft flesh she felt beneath his shirt collar. There was no hope, no hope at all, as she plummeted into the pits of delight. Her heart was pounding, and when she finally drew her mouth from him, she was panting.

So was he.

Shinji licked her taste from his lips with a subtle trail of roughened fingertips from around her neck. He trailed those digits along her jaw then cupped her cheek within his palm. “Tell me what’s going on, Juliana, ‘cause I don’t understand any of this.

She smiled a little, unsure smile while leaning into his palm. “I’m not sure."

“You kissed me…”

“I know…”

"What do we do now?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Meaning?" she inquired with a brow quirked.

"Us."

Sighing, Juliana drew back from him, leaving Shinji perplexed over her action. "Shinji…"

No, he wouldn't let her complete that sentence, or any other questioning thoughts. Shinji knew where her question was heading and there was no way in fucking hell he'd let her complete any negative thoughts. "Tell me,' he said, reaching for her again, 'tell me that you feel it, the pull we have to each other."

Juliana watched him take her hand within his long, thin fingers to bring her hand up to his lips. She watched as he turned her hand over so his lips could skin along her palm, leaving her to feel a twisting shiver within her stomach. Feel what? Oh yes, the chemistry between the two. Is that what was going on? Was that what had been capturing every minute of the last few days? The realization floored her. She had to admit that there was more to simply ‘liking’ Shinji Hirako when she woke this morning from a very pleasing and intimate dream. Yes, she more than liked the cocky blonde.

One simple question remained. Was it possible for her to fall in love with a stranger after only knowing him for a few days? It must be, considering she had kissed him. And that kiss had left her lips tingling. "Oh Shinji…" she heard herself whisper.

"You feel it. I know you do," he told her in a private whisper, pressing his lips to the corner of hers. Shinji then stepped back from her, shoving his hands into his pants’ pockets. Once again that trademark smirking grin tugged upon his thin lips. "Get some rest, Juliana."

Confusion knitted Juliana’s brow as he just dropped the subject and stepped away from her. He was acting so nonchalant, cool. He was acting odd. Then again, when was he not acting odd? Shinji just smiled to her then turned back down the path, heading towards the street. He didn’t say anything else, just walked away, leaving her standing and staring at his back. Well, this wouldn’t do.

"Shinji wait!" he heard her call after him. The young man stopped in mid-step, looking over his shoulder. She was fumbling with something as she came towards him then shoved something into his hand then kissed his cheek.

"Please call me,' she insisted, taking steps back from him, 'I don't want today to be our last date."

When she walked, rushing up to the front door of the house, Shinji opened his hand to find a folded piece of paper, when unfolded exposed her phone number. He grinned then looked up when she called, "Good night, Shinji Hirako!"  The door closed behind her with a little click. He folded the paper once again then shoved it into the breast pocket of his polo shirt, then as he walked back to the street, he whispered…

"Good night, honey eyes."

 


	3. Emerald Eyes

Honey Eyes - A Bleach Fan-Fiction

Shinji Hirako x Juliana / Kazumi (OC)

Warning: Language / Smut

 

 

 

Emerald Eyes

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_Kazumi moaned oh so sweetly, softly. Her head rolled back as a wave of luscious pleasure danced prickles along her spine. Dampness coated her flesh as she moved in perfection synchronization to the dance of sexual bliss, guided by her lover’s strong, thin hands. Tight muscles coiled then released with each little command given by the man beneath her. She didn't mind the curl of nails that pierced into the flesh at her hips as the nipping sensation surged erotic pleasure through her._

_When her body was bucked upwards from a sharp, upward thrust, the trembling woman gasped as her bowed forwards in a curtain of fallen chestnut. Fingers curled painfully into her lover’s quivering, tight chest that she used for support as her limbs were nothing but liquid. Kazumi’s body refused to listen to her. All of her movements came from the hands that held her slender waist. When her lover demanded more, her body replied in accordance, sweeping forwards with hips then slowly caressing back before he would thrust back up into her tight core._

_The beauty would cry out, those long locks of chestnut cascading over her, as her quivering strength failed, sending her arching down against her lover's hard form. He was grunting and groaning, thrusting and bucking up into her with deep, penetrating strokes. A whisper of his name tumbled from her lips, dying into a hungry kiss that pressed to his awaiting mouth. His lips parted, whispering heatedly some words of erotic encouragement that would make any woman blush, yet to her, those words only fueled Kazumi’s desire for him. Past his mumbles, his lips willing accepted the brutal attack of her tongue as the slickened muscle swept forwards to deepen the kiss. He tasted like sake, sweet yet tart. With her fingers slinking into long strands of golden blond, Kazumi moaned as she drank in the bruising kiss that was returned to her._

_Slender, long fingers gripped her body as her lover refused to relinquish his grip upon her driving hips. He held onto her with nails nearly breaking her skin, at least till her flesh turned red. Only when a hiss of delicate pain pressed passed her lips did her lover’s brutal grip upon her lessen and his thin arms wrap about her._

_Whimpers fell from both partners, melting and blending into the hungered kisses that fought for control. No longer could either breathe and so the kisses were abandoned and the lovers gave into relishing in the hot sensations running their bodies. Kazumi buried her face into the naked crook of her lover’s neck where her tongue teased salt laced flesh, nibbling and kissing till he groaned with approval. There she would pant, whimper and moan as he manipulated the depth of his thrusts so she could feel every inch of his length gliding in and out of her. Her hands slipped up along his slick chest, scarping long nails to leave angry red lines in their wake. Music to her ears was the low, primal growl that was pressed into her hair as the body beneath her jerked from the nip of pain. The two created a symphony of moans and groans, whimpers and gasps._

_One moved in accordance to the other's will._

_One bucked upwards as the other was pulled down._

_One would moan while the other screamed._

_"Harder…" Kazumi whimpered, a whimper laced with desperate need and forbidden desire._

_Her body felt so tight as if every muscle that lined her form was begged for release. Her beg, that sweet…delicious beg, drew forth a groan from the man beneath her. She felt a hand leave her hip, drag up along her spine then fist fingers into her hair. The momentary discomfort felt divine as her head was snapped back away from the shoulder she had taken comfort upon only to have her body forced to arch back and away from her lover.   Honey coated eyes closed and lips parted as a ragged gasp of pleasure tore past her quivering lips. She loved it when he grew dominate with her, forceful! The way he dominated her, commanded and broke her all in the name of loving passion filled her with intense hunger. Kazumi wanted to consume every inch of the man beneath her!_

_Oh how she loved him and the way he made her body feel…so erotic…so…so perfect._

_As another wave of pleasure clawed down her spine, Kazumi tossed her head back with a scream! Her voice danced around the dim lit room lined with glowing candles. The remaining arm about her moved to wrap about her slender waist as her lover moved. No longer was he upon his back, bucking up into her, but now settled upon his knees. He never missed a beat yet continued to drive his hips forwards, pounding roughly into her spasming body. His slender thighs convulsed as his hips rocked forwards then back, setting his hard flesh within her heated core as he picked up a deep rhythm._

_He was on the verge of losing his control as his entire body trembled, gasping and growling as he hissed against her ear, "Put your legs around me…"_

_The way he said that command, his voice hot and tight, had Kazumi's sexually hazed mind obeying without question. Sleek, slick thighs slipped about her lever’s slender hips so that her ankles would lock against his lower back. To feel the muscles lining his sides and his flanks tighten, pulsating with each thrust pushed her closer to the edge of release. With the new angle, she could feel him deeper. She could feel the swollen tip of his flesh press against the opening of her womb. In desperation, she tried to grind herself against him so that their bodies would rub and caress in perfect unison._

_Each grind of their bodies each other sent shock waves of pleasure through their sex ridden bodies. Kazumi cried out in pleasure, her limbs tightening about her lover as he drove into her over and over. Her body shook as she curled fingers into his hair, tipped her head and whimpered his name in a hushed little whisper to his ear. And in a moment of sexual bliss, she bit his shoulder, earning a sharp hiss and a violent thrust._

_Behind closed doors, Kazumi’s lover was a different man than the man that was known within the Seireitei. Behind closed doors, he was a true lover, passionate and intense. He harbored a hidden side that only she was privileged to see, a side that kept secret his sexual desires and fantasies._

_"Do it again,' he hissed hotly, curling his fingers so hard into her rump that the slick skin beneath parted allowing warm, sweet blood to gather from the tiny wounds, 'bite me harder."_

_None would think that he harbored such sadistic, masochistic desires. Yet he did. He liked to be hurt and she loved to hurt him. When the two were alone, twisting about in their naked embrace, he would release his dominance to her, allowing his defenses to fall so she could take over. However, he wouldn’t let her command him for long, just enough for Kazumi to enjoy herself. He always took his power back._

_Kazumi grinned wickedly against the crook of his neck where her lips parted and her wet, hot tongue teased his salty skin, apologizing for the previous love bite. Her lover moaned, tipping his head to cause the tendon running the length of his neck to tighten in anticipation. A breathy groan was given when her lips parted and her teeth scraped along his protruding collarbone. A delicate little sweep of her tongue ran up to his neck before she began to suckle his throat, lovingly._

_"Don't….tease…me,” her lover rasped through a gasp of pleasure. He turned his head to the side, making that tendon bulge out. The grip in her hair tightened. He wanted to feel her teeth. He wanted her to mark him._

_Oh…the power! Kazumi swirled her tongue over the round of skin over bone then trailed her hot mouth over his offered flesh. "Tease you?’ she purred softly over the shell of his ear, ‘now why would I do that?"_

_To the feel of her tongue sweeping over his ear drew a deep, vibrating snarl up from the man’s slender throat. He shuddered, arched and moaned to the feel of her moist lips embracing his sensitive ear. The way her tongue circled and lapped sent prickles of heat down his spine. She was toying with him, and he loved every minute of it. A grin took his thin lips, spreading them wide against his features to show a line of white teeth. Kazumi must have forgotten one very important fact, he could tease as well. The slap echoed his private chamber as the palm of a hand came down playfully against one firm cheek of her rear. The nude woman in his embrace bucked with a sharp squeak of delight. "Brat,” he hissed giving her little rump another 'delicate' slap._

_Though the ‘spank’ was a sharp kiss of palm against flesh, Kazumi melted to him with a purr of pleasure. His sexual teases never turned abusive to her. His 'spanks' were just teases between the two lovers. Whenever she took her dominance a bit too far with him, disobeying the wants from her lover, he would take control again with a little love spank. There was no humiliation in the act…or degradation, simply him saying, ‘enough is enough, you spoiled little brat. Give me what I want now…or you'll suffer later. I promise you that.'_

_With a seductive little giggle, Kazumi gathered a fist full of her lover's long strands of damp, gold hair in her strong grip. She pulled his head to the side to an almost painful angle so she could grant him one last bite. Obviously, he didn’t mind as she felt his hips buck forwards out of lust. Her eyes closed. She gasped as his embedded shaft, throbbing and hard, rubbed against her sensitive core, teasing the tight walls that held his length in a loving, pulsating embrace._

_That's when she raised her head and gave to him what he wished. Her lips parted, teeth bared and then pain! Her love sucked in a deep breath as her teeth sank into his neck. He gripped her body, bucked against her violently as a gurgled cry burned from within his slender throat. His slender eyes closed tightly as he enjoyed the racing pain from his lover's bite. That's all he needed, all he wanted! His body responded instantly to the burning pleasure, tightening and coiling as he yanked her body against his, lifted her then slammed her back into the mat._

_Kazumi's grip upon his neck released as her lover laid her out once again. Taking her thighs in his nimble hands, he guided her legs higher up along his flanks, bending her knees back towards her chest thus bringing her hips upwards into a very deep and pleasing angle. Leaning forwards, his lean frame rocked, arched and drove into her, pushing deeper and deeper till he bucked and ground against the swollen folds of her sex._

_The contact had Kazumi withering. Her body begged for more, twisting against the contact that had his flesh hard against her. Her lover moaned as he leaned to her, crushing her plush, quivering breasts against his chest. He loved the feel of her smooth flesh, slickened by sweat drops, slip and slide against his body in time with his movements. His hands caressed up along her body, moving from her jerking hips, up along her quivering stomach then up to cup and toy with one firm breast. She screamed out, throwing her head back as her body tightened in preparation for her coming release._

_He felt the way her inner flesh clutched and pulled against him. The sensation drove him mad with lust. He felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper. She was so hot…so wet that he pressed himself against her, crushing her beneath him as he wrapped his arms about her body and buried his face into her long, damp hair. Kisses fell to her neck where his lips brought touches over her chin before settling upon her lips._

_“Don’t hold back,” he snarled into the hard kiss._

_Kazumi responded to him with a low, quivering moan when he kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her hot mouth, sweeping and licking and drinking in her throaty groan. Kazumi locked her legs about his mid back, lifting her hips, rocking and bucking as her lover began to pound into her relentlessly. Nails clawed along his shoulders then down his shoulder blades, leaving lines of deep red. Neither could hold the kiss anymore as their bodies lifted higher and higher into the embrace of erotic pleasure. Both were panting, their little noises spurring the other into sexual abyss._

_Then Kazumi's world blew apart! Her body exploded with sensations. Liquid fire erupted from the pit of her stomach, flowing wildly throughout her body to mix with the pleasure that was her lover's release. He bucked, driving into her once…twice…three times before he froze over her. He arched like a cat, leaning his head back as a deep cry echoed the room!_

_Kazumi clung to him as she rode out her pleasure only to scream out his name as one last torrent of spasming release tore through her._

_"Shinji!"_

_There was no way to explain the feeling that came after sexual release. Kazumi’s body ached with every muscle quivering and screaming at her when she went to move. Her legs spasmed as she slowly unwrapped herself from Shinji's thin body. But oh…did she feel like she was floating up to cloud nine. When her lover lowered himself down, stretching out against her body she embraced him, stroking her fingers up along his back as if soothing the red markings she left marring his skin._

_Shinji was panting. Deep breaths raked his lungs, pushing up from his body as he came to lay against her, lazily brushing lips against any part of her damp skin that he could reach without moving. If this is what it felt to die of orgasm, then he shouldn't have any problem facing death in her arms. His body was covered in sweat, and every muscle twitched as nerves were slowly dying from the powerful orgasm. He should move. Then again, Shinji Hirako was rather lazy, and Kazumi’s luscious body was way too comfortable._

_When she moved, Shinji propped himself up onto an elbow so he could look down to her. As he watched her in idly silence, he comb his free hand of long, spindly fingers through her dampened hair, grumbling when fingers were caught within a snag. He watched how her beautiful face softened as she leaned towards the caress. "You are so beautiful,’ he whispered as his eyes drank in every little flutter of her eyes._

_A blush burned along her cheeks as she closed her eyes to the caress his fingers now brushing along her jaw. "And you are a perverted sexist pig…" She said that with love. Kazumi mewed in delight as she shifted beneath his delicious, thin weight, wanting only to feel more of his body. She didn't mind him resting his entire weight upon her…she could handle it._

_Shinji scoffed, rolling his eyes as his lips thinned just enough to give a hint of teeth._

_"Sexist no,' he muttered then slyly looked back to her as his lips curled into his wicked smile, 'perverted yes. And as far as I can tell Miss Hirowari-Hakagoji…you enjoy my perverted side 'cause it matches your own."_

_The woman's cheeks heated even more beneath his seductive gaze. He could be standing across a street from her and with just a flash of his smile, coiled to the side as if it were really a grin, and with a burning look from his eyes have Kazumi's body responding to him with instant sexual want. She would be quivering with desire till he tore it from her. There was no mistaking that the Captain knew exactly what he did to her and took delight in every twisted moment of play. With an innocent little chuckle, she slapped him against his shoulder but then frowned as she noticed the bruises and teeth marks peeking out from beneath his blonde hair._

_"I'm sorry, Captain,' she whispered softly as she ran a fingertip along a tiny section of deep purple and black coloration, 'I hurt you."_

_Shinji shivered as her finger passed over his stinging skin. He didn't like the way she frowned nor did he like the way she referred to their love making as hurtful. Leaning down, he nuzzled her hair, drawing in her scent that was a mixture of lavender, sandalwood and sex. "Shut up," he muttered, his lips kissing down along her neck. "You didn't hurt me. I love it when you get rough," he told her in a sensual purr, and to make his point, Shinji flexed his hips, reminding her that he was still buried within her body._

_Kazumi's eyes drifted closed as she arched her back off the mat and allowed a sweet moan to flutter past her lips. A little shock wave of pleasure trickled through her as he caressed, on purpose, her sensitive flesh. She would moan as he drew from her body…slowly. When the Captain rolled to his back, opening his arms in welcoming along with a sarcastic, smug smile, she willingly curled to him. She let slip one leg over his waist, hooking her ankle against his outer hip, then brought her hips flush to his. Kazumi grinned her own little smug grin to the feeling of Shinji shivering at the intimate contact. As she laid her head to his chest, she fell into contented ease, caressing patterns over his almost too thin chest._

_“Shinji?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_"Do you ever wonder if anybody else has noticed that we are seeing each other?" she asked softly as her eyes fluttered closed._

_The Captain shrugged his bony shoulders. With a deep breath he replied to her question, "I really don’t care if anybody’s noticed. Our relationship isn’t their concern. I certainly don’t give a shit.”_ _The woman smacked his chest and the captain yelped. His eyes snapped open as he tossed her a pout. "What the hell was that for?"_

_Kazumi offered him a sweet smile as she rubbed the spot upon his chest that began to redden. "You have one more month left."_

_Shinji groaned, covering his face with one arm while the other remained draped about her. She was speaking of the bet they made a few months back that Shinji could have full control of their love making as long as he could keep from swearing for a month. Why in hell did he ever make that bet with her? It gave her too much power over him. Then again…a month or two of commanding her naked body within the throes of sexual perversion was a good reason to make such a foolish bet. Shinji chuckled, cupping the back of his lover's head to guide her cheek back to his shoulder._

_The soft chime of a clock drew their lazy attention. Shinji yawned, turning his gaze away with the happy idea that he could ignore the damn thing. However, Kazumi pouted as she pressed herself closer to him. "You should sleep," she mewed, kissing his neck. She couldn't help but take a little taste of the sweat that was drying upon his flesh. She loved the taste of him. She reminded him, "You have a Captain's meeting early in the morning. Or did you forget?"_

_"Not yet," he grumbled sleepily. "I was just hoping to forget it by the time it starts."_

_"You are hopeless, Captain." Kazumi sighed as she too yawned. With another little nuzzle to his shoulder the woman gave herself over to the call of slumber._

_"Yeah,' Shinji whispered as he tugged the cover from his bedroll over their tucked bodies, 'but you love me."_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Aizen sat upon his throne of stone that rose high above the white washed floors of his audience chamber, if one could call the room made up of blocks of stone jutting up from the stone floor a ‘chamber’. There was nothing but gloomy with only dim lights streaming down from the impossibly tall ceiling. With no windows offering a source of light, the darkness could easily creep on in. This was the chamber were Sosuke Aizen would meet with any who wished an audience with him. In the adjacent room, he would meet with his Espada, the eight most powerful Arrancar in his army of killers.

This night he was alone within the chamber, sitting quietly and staring out into the dark.

For most of the day Aizen had been in deep thought. His warm brown eyes locked stared outward while his mind twisted in pondering thoughts. And though he ordered that none shall disturb him, Gin couldn’t bring himself to obey. The ex-Soul Reaper was too smug to actually obey any order given to him. And it seemed that he paid no attention to his safety or his life as he strolled right into the massive chamber with the massive stone door closing slowly behind him.

At the other end of the room, Aizen raised his eyes yet did not lift his cheek from the open palm that it rested within.

"Why so gloomy today?" Gin teased with that sly voice of his. He so enjoyed baiting the so called ‘King of Heuco Mundo.’

Sosuke Aizen didn't reply, only narrow his eyes down upon Gin. There was no hope in teaching the ex-Captain the rules of etiquette that he demanded of the others for Gin would only disobey him with an air of arrogant delight. With a deep breath, Aizen’s deep and calm voice inquired, “Is there something you wish, Gin?" His liquid smooth voice echoed ever so delicately off the stone walls.

Gin's fox like expression tightened into a broad smile. "You have been locked within this room for quite a long time. I came to make sure that you are still alive.” Gin went on to say, “It’s not like you to drown yourself in unbalanced thoughts.”

Aizen closed his eyes. His head tipped as a little smirk touched his lips. He didn't like the idea that something could throw him off balance. He prided himself on being collected, on being calm. His calmness was frightening, so much so that he had been able to drive his Zanpakutou through the heart of the one person who honestly loved him. Poor little Momo.

Though his slotted eyes, Gin saw the faint smile that graced the other Soul Reaper’s lips. Having known the other ex-Captain for over a hundred years, Gin knew that the man was up to ‘something’.   Gin could feel his flesh prickle as he looked up to his ‘King; through heavily lidded eyes. "I wonder what you are thinking," he mused.

That's when Aizen's eyes slowly drew open and his lips formed into a dashing yet truly evil smile. "I've found her, Gin.”

A slim brow arched upon Gin's rather handsome features. "Found who?"

"Kazumi."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The most annoying, high pitched noise drove through Juliana's peaceful dreams. Out shot an arm from the bundle that was both covers and her body to slap a hand around her bed side table till she found her alarm clock. With one toss, the damn thing went flying across the room to crash against a wall with a loud clatter. It chirped and danced about on the floor for a moment or two before going still.

Moaning, the girl dragged her pillow over her head. Why did that damn thing have to go off so early, especially when she was having the most wonderful and erotic dream about a certain blonde haired, cocky high school student? The dream had been so real that she swore her lips were tingling from the dreamy kisses. So why was that obnoxious buzzing going off? Oh yeah, she had promised to go to the art exhibit at the local museum with her mother and cousin, Dai. And since her mother was considered an art freak, they had to be at the museum right at opening and that meant waking up as if it were a school day.

And that just sucked.

What was worse…she heard her mother's slippers slapping against the hard wood floor out in the hall. "Don't you do it," Juliana mumbled to herself. "Don't you dare."

*knock, knock, knock*

"Juliana!"

Damn

"Juliana, dear, it's mum! Are you up yet?"

Juliana groaned then began to unwind herself from her covers. For some reason her body was extra stiff this morning…probably from the feinting she did on Shinji the previous night. She felt more than exhausted but at least the dizziness had left her. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to go to the museum, she just wanted to have a lazy weekend at home instead of being dragged across the city to stare at old paintings. At least she could look forwards to spending the day with Dai. That way her mother had somebody else to unleash her excitement upon.

"Juliana?"

Even her mother's voice was hyper active and left Juliana with a sense of exhaustion. Groaning, she tried to comb out the knots that had formed in her thick hair. "Yes, mum!" she called. "I'm up."

"Oh good! Hurry up, dear, and get ready. I have breakfast waiting for you, but we do need to be heading out in about an hour if we wish to pick up our tickets on time. We don't want to miss our entry slot."

Juliana licked her dry lips, making a face to the feeling of her dry mouth. She smacked her lips together a few times then began to crawl her way out of her large bed. Out in the hall her mother's footsteps drifted away then down the stairs. Her thoughts went back to Shinji and the dream that she had. Oh god…that dream. She sighed, closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment to enjoy the images. She shouldn't have such dreams as they were unbecoming of a lady. Then again, she had failed all those etiquette classes she went through as a child. Though she couldn't deny the fact that what Shinji had done to her in that dream only made her desire more of him, she had to admit that the dream itself was rather odd.

She knew the man in the dream had to be Shinji. The guy had his beautiful golden hair and wide smile as well as those slender brown eyes. Yet his hair was longer, much longer. He was also calling her Kazumi, which didn’t make a lick of sense.  

Oh well, the dream was still a very lovely dream brought on by a very lovely kiss. Juliana thought back to the kiss she had shared with him at the doorstep after he walked her home. Never before in her life had she kissed a boy like that! Where in hell did she spark that surge of self-confidence?   Where in hell had the want to kiss him come from? The want had been there, probably for days yet she just refused to acknowledge it. Then last night…

Sighing, she lifted a set of fingers to touch to her lips. She could still taste him, it was an unexplainable taste that made her blush. Those memories spent with Shinji Hirako drifted away when her room danced with the delicate music of Tchaikovsky. It was her cell phone ringing from her desk. “Who in the bloody hell is calling me so early?” she asked herself as she stood then shuffled across the fluffiness of her carpet and over to her desk. Snagging up her mobile, she looked at the number showing upon the caller I.D.   She didn’t know the number, though she recognized it as being within the area.

"Hello?" she yawned, turning about to shuffle her way to her closet.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Juliana stopped dead in her tracks and smiled.   "Well, a good morning to you, Mister Hirako. What a pleasant surprise."

"It's not too early to call you, is it?"

"Not at all," she said in a very pleased but still sleepy voice. She pulled open her closet and began to look through the clothes hanging inside. "I've been up for a few minutes now."

"It's Saturday you know, the day to sleep in.”

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Each day you astound me with your brilliance."

"Oohh, harsh," Shinji chuckled on the other end of the line. "And here I was calling out of concern."

"Concern?"

"Yeah. You fainted on me yesterday. Remember?"

Juliana felt her cheeks burn in a deep blush. The funny thing was that she didn't think back upon the fainting spell that landed her into Shinji’s arms while on the walk to the café, but to the way she had fallen into his arms and against his very hard and naked body within her dream. Juliana’s eyes fluttered quickly as they blinked. She shook her head as if clearing away her sensual thoughts.   "I remember,” she said, trying to refocus her mind on picking out an outfit from her clothes.

"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing this morning. I know it's really early but," Juliana heard him sigh. "I just wanted to check on you."

She smiled softly at the tenderness she heard within his voice. After picking out a blouse, she walked back to her bed where she sat down to the edge, turning her full attention to the young man on the other end of the call. "That's very sweet of you, Shinji. You don’t need to worry for I slept amazingly well through the night, and this morning woke up with no hint of dizziness. So I can only guess that whatever had caused me to feint yesterday is out of my system." She smiled softly as she remembered waking up on the picnic table, looking up to his very concerned face. "I want to thank you again for how kind you were yesterday. I’m very sorry. I would really like to make our missed date up to you somehow, if you’d let me."

There was a pause.

“Shinji?”

He chuckled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. There'll be other days for coffee."

"I know," Juliana muttered as a frown touched her lips. "But I was really looking forwards to our coffee date and well,' she sighed looking down to her toes dragging along her fluffy carpet, 'I want to make up for it. Please?"

"What do you have in mind?"

What did she have in mind? Juliana pondered the answer as she looked about her room. She could ask him out to dinner. She knew an amazing Indian restaurant that specialized in Kashmir cuisine. Or…

"Do you like art, Shinji?"

"Art?"

She heard the doubt in his voice. "Yes,' she chuckled with a smirk upon her lips, 'there is an art exhibit opening today at the Karakura museum. I believe the exhibit is showing handmade crafts from Peru. I’m sure art isn’t your thing, but my mum and my cousin are going with me today. If you’re interested, I’d like to invite you to join us.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Juliana felt as if she suddenly had made a mistake. What guy, especially high school senior, would want to go to an art show showing colorful woven baskets?  She was about to apologize again when she heard him ask, "What time?"   She quickly looked to her clock only to remember she had killed it. Damn! At least she could pull her phone from her ear to check the time.

"Umm, we plan to be there at the opening to get our tickets by opening. I believe that the museum opens at nine, so if you could meet us there at a quarter to nine that would be wonderful. The exhibit is by groups, and my mother is wanting to be the first group in.  Would that work for you?”

“Eight-thirty?”

“Mmhmm.”

"I'm usually not one for artsy stuff, but since it gives me a chance to spend time with you, I accept your offer. Alright. Eight-thirty at the Karakura museum. I’ll be there."

Suddenly Juliana felt her heart explode. She felt like screaming out like some lovesick girl who just got asked to the high school prom. She was giddy with excitement! "Wonderful!" She exhaled. "I'll see you there."

The call went silent and she was left sitting upon her bed. She then fell back with her arms stretching up over her head and her fingers twisting up into her hair. She could feel her heart dancing excitedly within her chest. And with a sigh, she closed her eyes with her phone being hugged close to her heart.

“I’ll see you there, Mister Hirako…”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"I have never seen you so wired, Juli," Dai laughed as she watched her English born cousin pace back and forth within the lobby of the Karakura town Museum. Dai, a native of Japan, leaned against one of the decorative walls while Juliana’s mother, Emily, slipped away to purchase their tickets, a fourth being added for Shinji. “How much coffee have you had this morning? And did you bring any for me?”

Juliana paused in her pace to regard her cousin with a tip of her head. She didn’t know whether to swat her cousin or to laugh. “No,’ she sighed with shoulders slumping, ‘I didn’t bring any coffee. Sorry.”

Dai stuck out her tongue.

Juliana glanced about the lobby where a crowd was already starting to gather for first entry. There was already a crowd growing which would soon become the first group to enter the exhibit. When told of the need for an extra ticket, Emily couldn’t believe that the added ticket was for a friend of Juliana’s who would be joining them, a boy none the less! Emily knew of the young man who had seen her daughter safely back to the house as she had seen him leaving the front gate of the house, and when asking of his identity had been told of the fainting. Emily was delighted to know that he would be joining them and looked forwards to thanking him for taking such good care of her daughter.

Juliana glanced down to her watch. It was almost eight twenty-four in the morning. She wondered if he would even show up. He would come, wouldn't he? Shinji didn't seem the type to leave a woman hanging. She muttered under her breath in an attempt to squish the damn herd of raging butterflies that were flying drunk within her stomach. She tried taking a few deep breaths, but it seemed nothing she tried helped.

She felt more nervous now than she did upon their first little date. Why? It had to be because her mother and her cousin were with her thus making this date more unnerving. Shinji would be introduced to her mother and Dai. Oh hell! Dai wouldn’t dare think of doing anything to humiliate her. Would she? Juliana tossed her cousin a curious eye. Dai arched a brow, smiled then wiggled a few fingers in the form of a wave.   Juliana sighed. Then again, Shinji was meeting her at a museum, not some little coffee shop and that seemed to make this date more ‘official.’ She would be introducing Shinji to two of her dearest family members and that was important in the Stanford family.

"If you don't stop turning circles I'm going to need a Dramamine," said Dai in a tease. The 18 year old flicked a finger to a strand of her brown hair, purposefully dyed and highlighted with a touch of dark gold. The short but wavy strand was tucked back behind her ear to display the more asymmetrical and tight cut she sported.

"I'm nervous, Dai,” Juliana told her cousin with a little whimper as she looked back to her watch. "If he doesn't make it here on time he can't get in."

Dai rolled her shockingly electric green eyes once again. "Are you sure he's coming?"

"As sure as I can be," she replied, glancing to her cousin. "He's never stood me up before. I don’t think Shinji that type of guy. He's a gentleman."

Dai barked a laugh, drawing a scowl from her family member. "He's a teenager. That's far from being a gentleman! What fairy tale story have you been reading?" She waved away her cousin’s glare. “Besides, you’ve only known him for a short time. You can’t just assume he’s some romantic gentleman.”

Unconsciously Juliana was playing with her watch twisting the fake leather band back and forth around her slender wrist. Her eyes, those beautiful honey eyes, continued to scan the thickening crowd for any sign of the blonde teen who would stick out like a sore thumb. "The only fairytales I’ve been reading come from the books you have been loaning me." She replied without looking back to Dai.

Dai's eyes blinked just before she grinned. "Damn. You're in trouble then."

Turning to step closer to Dai, Juliana frowned. Every possible reason for why Shinji could be late kept turning and turning within her mind. Time was running short and if he didn't get here soon she would have her first heart attack at her tender age! Maybe he was in trouble…maybe…

"Hey there, Sunshine."

The words tickled warmly from over her shoulder to caress up along her exposed neck. Juliana gasped so softly as her body shivered from the sensation. "Shinji,” she whispered so quietly that only the two heard her.

“Something wrong? You’re putting a run in the floor,” asked Shinji with a touch of play to his voice.

With a soft chuckle the young woman turned about. She smiled upon seeing his charming grin. “Nothing. I thought you were going to ditch on me. You’re cutting it close.”

“Am I?” Shinji reached forwards, taking the wrist that her watch was strapped to just so he could lift it before his view. He had to tip his head far to the right so he could read the numbers upside down, which wasn’t difficult to him considering…

It was a cute gesture that had Juliana giggling. "I have two minutes,’ he said, tossing her a smirk as he pointed over his shoulder, ‘if you want, I can leave then come back.”

Without a word the girl slapped him on the shoulder. His smirk only deepened. It seemed that he enjoyed seeing her fluster before him, and blush – which she was doing rather well. "No,' she mewed gently, ‘You might get lost in this crowd. We wouldn’t want that.”

Shinji nodded as he took a glance about. She was right. He might get swallowed up by all these people. Come to think of it, where are the fire exits? Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Juliana and for the first time took a good look at her. She looked rather beautiful this morning with her thick hair braided over one shoulder to where the trimmed ends tickled over her right breast. There was little to no makeup tainting her skin that he could see, allowing her natural beauty to shine. She wore a thin white camisole of lace beneath a flowing, short sundress of white and blue print that cut off just above her knees. The dress was rather conservative, but upon her, the dress was simply adorable.

Damn! Hiyori would be digging into his hide if she found out he was thinking such ‘adorable’ thoughts of a human.   But the Visored couldn’t help himself. Everything about Juliana was attractive and adorable, even down to her clothes.

"Thank you."

Shinji blinked as he was drawn from his thoughts to look up to her face. Did she just say thank you? He tipped his head. "What for?" he asked.

"You showed up."

"Wait…' Shinji leaned close to her with one eye narrowing but with the opposite brow was arching, 'you really thought I wouldn't show up?"

Juliana felt a blush creeping up along her cheeks. "Well…"

"She was on the verge of a panic attack.”

Both Shinji and Juliana stopped their quiet and private conversation to look over Juliana’s shoulder.   A second girl was grinning towards them. The amused girl wiggled a few fingers in their direction and added, “She’s been so nervous that I bet her butterflies have butterflies in their stomachs.”

Juliana made a noise that sounded somewhat like a mix of a moan and a humiliated whimper. She even held her head as she turned back towards Shinji. “That’s my cousin, Dai,” she grumbled pitifully.

Shinji looked from the laughing Dai then down to Juliana as she hung her head in shame. He smirked and slipped an arm about her, drawing her against him. Back against the wall, Dai was cackling even more as her cousin hid her face against the guy’s chest.

"I hate her," Juliana muttered into the silk like fabric of Shinji's black shirt.

He chuckled. The two girls were just teasing each other. He didn’t miss the slight giggle he heard lacing her words. But still, he liked the fact that she had turned to him for comfort, pressing to him and seeking solace within his arms. There was something very comical about the situation that Shinji found also very natural. "Don’t pay attention to her, she’s just jealous that you have a cuter tummy.” He stuck his pierced tongue out towards Dai. The girl broke into another fit of laughter. So he bent his head and actually pressed his lips to the top of chestnut locks and mumbled, “Don’t worry. I know a certain pigtailed friend of mine who would love to beat some sense into your cousin. Just say the word and I’ll call the banshee.”

The banshee? Was he referring to the girl she had heard screeching on the phone the first day she met him? She lifted her eyes and smiled. “Are you going to defend my honor?”

Shinji touched a finger beneath her chin to raise her gaze a little closer to him. “I wouldn’t go that far, considering I wouldn’t be able to protect your virtue from myself.” He cast her a playful wink and the girl against him giggled sweet giggles. Shinji let Juliana turn in his embrace then the two walked together over to her cousin.

"As I said, this is my cousin Dai." Juliana smirked, swatting her cousin's leg just so the girl would quit her laughing outburst.

Dai's cheeks were flushed red as she tried to catch her breath. When she had gulped down enough air, she looked to the two. "Pleasure to meet you," she said with her devilish eyes locking to her cousin. “Though from what I've heard, little Miss Julie here has had more of the pleasure."

"Oh my God," Juliana moaned, covering her eyes with a hand. "I knew I should have left her in the car to suffocate. She could have had a nice conversation with the poodle in the Toyota next to ours."

Shinji squeezed her shoulders. "We'll lose her in the crowd. Maybe she'll wander home with some German family here on vacation." When Juliana looked up to him with hope filled eyes, he chuckled and dipped his head to touch a kiss to her cheek.

Damn it, not again. This moment felt way too familiar to him.

"Here we are!" It was Emily Stanford's bright and cheerful voice that drew all three sets of eyes up from their combined laughter.

Juliana's mother had entered the scene. She stopped with a hand held out, offering tickets. Her eyes went right to the young man whose arms were about her daughter. She froze dead in her tracks. Even her breath locked within her chest as she stared hard to the young man. After a few quick seconds of silence, Emily gathered herself and said, “You must be Shinji Hirako.”

Shinji’s slender brow arched ever so slowly. There was a touch of ice to the woman’s voice in the way she said his name. And the way she was looking at him set every warning within his body off.   He glanced down when Juliana released an embarrassed groan. "That I am," he admitted, turning his attention back to the older woman.

"Juliana told me that you walked her home yesterday after she feinted on you…"

"Right on him…"

"Dai! Behave yourself or I'm turning you into the lost and found where your father can claim you after forty-eight hours."

What in hell was wrong with this family? Shinji arched a brow as the answer hit him.   They acted just like the group of insane Visoreds he ran about with.

Clearing her voice, Emily Stanford looked back to the young man. With a shake of her head her she gave a warm smile and began to hand out the tickets. She shouldn’t allow her mind to over think the situation. "Here you are. These are your tickets,” Emily told the group. "Our group will be called first." She glanced over her shoulder then back to the kids. "Which should be soon. Now I don’t expect any of you to stick around me, so feel free to go wondering off. But please keep your hands to yourself and behave.” To accent her suggestion, she slid her eyes towards Dai.

Dai’s eyes were already narrowed playfully upon her cousin. “You hear that, Julie? Keep your hands inside the boat at all times and try not to let your fingers go wandering. We’re here to visit art,’ she added with a touch of snootiness to the ‘art’ part of her statement, ‘not snog on your new boyfriend.”

Juliana muttered under her breath, and this time her mutter held little amusement. Emily wagged a finger to her niece. “Dai, I’m warning you.” She glanced back to a lock then said to the small group, “How about we meet at the museum café around eleven-thirty for some lunch? That way you kids can see the rest of the museum after. How does that sound?"

Dai, who was making a face at her aunt, found herself nodding with both Shinji and Juliana in agreement. "That's fine with me,” said Juliana. She glanced to Shinji. “Is that alright with you?” He nodded even though he was still glaring towards Dai from the corner of his slender eyes.

"Wonderful!" Emily chimed in just as a buzzer sounded followed by an announcement that group A could not enter the exhibit room. As the crowd began to move, Dai and Juliana making idle talk as the line moved slowly, Emily stepped up to Shinji’s side where she could say quietly, “I want to thank you for what you did last night. I’ve never known Julie to faint before.”

Shinji cast the older woman an honest to goodness smile, though on his face it always seemed to turn out to be a sly smirk. He shrugged his thin shoulders.   “It’s not a problem. I did what any other good hearted guy would do. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Emily nodded though it seemed her eyes were delayed in looking away from Shinji. Juliana came to his side once more, saying something that had him leaning closer as she was whispering to him. It was a cute sight that pinched Emily’s heart as Shinji laughed over what Juliana had told him. He laughed and put his arm about her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug. Emily had to force her eyes away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"You called for me, Lord Aizen?"

Sosuke Aizen's deep brown eyes lifted to look across the dark tiled floor to where Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, had just entered through closing doors. At first Aizen sat silent…intently watching the Espada who was taking his time walking forwards. His mind turned in upon itself with curling thoughts that had been stewing ever since the discovery that Kazumi was still alive.

Finally, after over a hundred years, she had come back. He thought had lost her forever that fateful night when she disappeared from the Soul Society. Rumor had it that she had been stolen off to the World of the Living by one of Kisuke Urahara’s close associates. Then again, there were many rumors twisting about Kazumi once her affair with Captain Hirako had come to light.

Aizen had always known of the intimacy shared between his old Captain and the woman he secretly desired. And though her relationship with Shinji Hirako had wounded Sosuke deeply, his obsession with her had never softened. He loved her, and still loved her. There had always been hope within him that she was alive, and that one day he would find her. Though that hope had slowly dissipated as each decade went by without any proof of her existence.   Knowing that Shinji was also hiding within the World of the Living had tossed some worry to Aizen that the Kazumi and the old Captain would find each other. If they had reunited, Aizen was sure that he would never forgive either of them.

He would destroy them both, even the woman he craved.

She was the sole reason for all of his actions. She was the driving force behind his plans. Everything he had done was for her. And how does she repay him? She tried to take her own life. Aizen would give her the world. In fact, he build Las Noches as a castle for her where they could rule over Hueco Mundo from their thrones. Then, he would destroy the Seireitei, and once he forces the King of the Soul Society to his knees, the two would reign for all eternity.

He had started to think that his Queen would never be found and that her throne would remain forever empty. And though he showed little emotion, within his chest, Aizen could feel his heart racing with pure excitement.

She was alive.

For decades he had thought her deceased. Kazumi’s death had torn his heart out, leaving him functioning on nothing but synthetic heart beats. The smile that he wore upon his handsome face when parading around as the Captain of the Fifth Division was nothing more than an illusion. Her death had taunted not only his daily thoughts but his nightly dreams.   Yet then the truth came out half a century later that she had in fact survived her suicide and was supposedly living within the human world.

Sosuke had not wanted her death to be an outcome of his experiments with Hollowfacation.   His plan had been that once Shinji Hirako had been disposed of, that in her grief, Kazumi would come to him for comfort and over time, would fall in love with him once he showed her he was worthy of her by becoming a Captain.

All of this, everything…was for her.

"Master?"

Ulquiorra's smooth, lyrical and exotic voice brought Aizen from the haunting memories of his past and the face that was once his beloved. With a deep breath, the psychopath shifted his tight body upon the thick stone chair he had been lounging upon. Both hands set to the rounded ends of the throne’s arms with fingers caressing over the cool stone. “I have a task that I would like for you to see to personally,” he said.

Ulquiorra's unique, reptilian like eyes, the color of emeralds, narrowed curiously. "Of course. What are your orders, Sire?" he asked flatly.

"More to the point,’ said Sosuke in correct, ‘I have a task for your eyes."

Those eyes he spoke of seemed to brighten for just a split moment before returning to a blank and uncaring stare. "I await your command, Lord Aizen,” said the Espada with a slight bow of his thin body.

"Good. Now listen."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

"Damn it! I’m stuck again." Juliana's cheerful yet pitiful laugh danced from her pouting lips. She was grumbling and cursing as she pulled at the two fingers she had managed to get lodged within a pink and blue Chinese finger-trap that she had purchased at the museum’s small gift shop.

She, Dai and Shinji had finished their tour of the new exhibit and were now seated at a table in the museum’s atrium café, waiting for Juliana’s mother to show up. Dai was sitting across from the table, laughing softly as her cousin tried desperately to detach her fingers from the child’s toy.

Shinji had rolled his eyes, quite a few times, as he pried her fingers from the device twice, yet somehow, like magic, she had her fingers back in the toy. After the second time he threatened to take it away and the moment he turned his attention there went her fingers, right back into the trap.   The two were facing each other on the bench they were sharing. Dai was laughing only harder as Juliana released a string of very unlady like curses.

"Give it here," muttered the Visored, reaching for the girl's hands.

With a very pitiful smile upon her lips, Juliana handed her hands over to him. He was glaring at her with amusement glimmering within his pale brown eyes. Gently, carefully he maneuvered her fingers within the trap of paper till one digit popped out. "I should take this away from you,’ he told her, ‘before you hurt yourself.”

"It’s just a toy." Julie chuckled, wincing as Shinji pulled her other finger from the trap.

"A toy you've gotten your fingers stuck in twice already. This makes three times." He tried to sound all serious but in the end, he only smirked at her and tapped the toy to her nose before slipping it into the breast pocket of his shirt. "There. That should keep your fingers safe"

Julie pouted. Crossing arms to her chest, the girl stuck out her bottom lip, the soft flesh quivering ever so slightly. Shinji arched a brow to the display of womanly charm and puppy dog eyes. Shinji just shook his head. She was too good at all that pouting crap. The way she was looking at him made him want to give into anything she demanded.

"I think that bloody thing gave me a paper cut," she said suddenly, the pouting expression slipping away as she was looking down to one of her fingers.

Shinji arched a brow, leaning forwards a bit to see the finger she was cradling.

Across from them, Dai leaned forwards. She frowned. "Want me to go get a napkin or something so you don't bleed all over the table? One look at blood and she's out like a light."

Both Shinji and Juliana shot the smart ass a dark look, which had Dai sitting back to her seat. The girl only shrugged, giggled, and made a face then went back to the constant texting she kept up with her mobile phone.

"Let me see." All amusement slipped from his face as he gently took her hand, bringing her finger to his gaze. Juliana shifted forwards till their knees touched. Yep. There upon her finger was a tiny little cut that had parted allowing a small drop of blood to well. When he touched her finger he heard her suck in a breath. He looked up to see her eyes pressed tightly closed and her lips twisted into a pull of discomfort. "Does it hurt that much?" he asked through a chuckle.

Julie quickly shook her head, and replied with a tight whimper, "I can't stand the sight of blood."

Shinji’s lips thinned out into a wicked grin. "You'll live," he told her as he brushed the drop of blood away with an extra napkin. "It's just one little drop."

Juliana shuddered.

Shinji, with a smug look upon his face, arched a brow. She looked as if the tiny paper cut was pure agony. Was she going pale? With a grin spreading his lips, he brushed fingers along her cheek so she would turn her eyes to him. “You’re not going to faint on me again, are you?”

There went her cheeks, flaming red beneath his caress. "I might," she whispered as she lifted her honey eyes. There was a hint of a tiny little smile of seductive sweetness gracing her lips.

Shinji felt his body tighten beneath warm, luscious gaze. When she smiled to him, his heart slammed within his chest. His touch trailed down along her jaw to grip her chin with his long, thin fingertips. Juliana’s lips parted when their eyes locked. No longer were there any teases or giggles passed between each other once their eyes were locked.

"I might just like that," Shinji said softly as he drew her towards him by that tender grip upon her chin. He felt a shiver trace beneath her skin.

"You're a cheeky bastard, Shinji Hirako," Juliana mewed. Her eyes drifted from his down to his mouth. Her heart fluttered. She could feel Shinji's warm breath tickle over her skin, leaving little tingles for her to enjoy.

He was so close.

"Yeah,' he breathed out softly as her lips were just inches from his, 'who knew?"

Dai, across the table, looked up just in time to see the coming kiss. Her eyes went wide and her lips pursed from a bubbling little giggle. She was so very tempted to grab a picture!

Juliana's honey colored eyes fluttered closed. Her breath caught within her lungs as a little whimper fell forth to tickle her ears. She felt Shinji’s other hand settle upon her thigh, his fingers curling against the thin material of her dress yet maintaining a sense of respectful distance by keeping the fabric of the dress between his palm and the skin of her thigh.

He was so close, his lips just inches from hers. Shinji felt a shiver race alone his spine as his long fingers squeezed her thigh. Was he really about to kiss her? And in public of all places? Damn it! Her mother could show up at any moment. The alarming fact was the truth that he couldn’t stop himself!

But something did stop Shinji from kissing her. A cold sensation ran through his body like blades of ice. It was a sensation that the two were being watched. But with the crowd of people milling about the atrium café, there was no doubt that the two were being watched by somebody at some point in time. Then it struck him, Spiritual Pressure. But what he felt was not normal Spiritual Pressure. Was it a Hallow? Possibly, for it felt close to being a Hallow yet also the pressure of a Soul Reaper.

The kiss never came. Why did he suddenly stop? Opening her eyes, Juliana saw that Shinji had leaned away from her and was now looking intently off to the right. His eyes had narrowed. Out of building curiosity, she followed the line of his eyes only to see that he was staring in the direction of a dark hallway marked off for employees. When she looked back to him, Julie shuddered. The look upon his face hand changed. His eyes were so hard, so cold and his lips were pressed thin. There was a powerful look of intensity shadowing his handsome, youthful features. The look spooked her. "Shinji?" she asked, gently touching a hand to his chest.

Something….there was something within the shadows of that hallway. He could feel a deadly presence looming about within the darkness that had suddenly become unnatural. Suddenly his mind collect itself and Shinji was able to answer all of his questions. The answers smacked right into his soul. His eyes went wide as a touch of panic caused his heart to skip a few beats. This panic was not panic of being afraid, but panic in the fact that he realized the ‘something’ looming in the darkness was a creature of murderous intentions.

Arrancar!

By instinct, he reached out to Juliana and drew her against him, his arm tightening about her shoulders. He didn’t look to her as he muttered harshly within her ear, “Don’t move.” He slid his eyes to Dai who had also noticed the change in his behavior. The girl had been goofing around on her cell phone, yet was now staring towards the same hallway that had captured his attention. Dai had gone pale.

There was something in Shinji's voice that frightened Juliana. The way he clutched her to him was overly protective and given their location, a bit odd. It was as if Shinji had drifted off and become another person. His body was stiff, and she could feel the muscles within his slender frame coiling and pulsing as if waiting to be ordered into action.

“You’re scaring me,” she whispered softly. She pressed herself closer and curled her fingers to his shirt. Her stomach twisted as a heavy weight was suddenly felt pushing down upon her. It was the same heavy sensation she had felt the other day just before she fainted. “Not again,” she whimpered with her eyes pressing closed.

Hearing her whimper, feeling her body tremble and press into him, Shinji was sure that Juliana had felt the same Spiritual Pressure now falling down upon them. "Look away," Shinji heard himself whisper as his arms tightened even more about her frame. Juliana whimpered. Then he saw it, a flash of reptilian eyes within the depths of the hallway that brought a deep and dangerous growl from the Visored's throat.

Damn it.

Shinji's eyes narrowed dangerously. Every inch of his flesh was prickling at the dark vibes that came seeping out from the depth of the hallway. He held onto Juliana as tightly as he could. Those eyes. They were animalistic and held the gaze of a true predator. Worse of all, the emerald eyes had locked onto him and Juliana, intently watching every move they made.

Shifting, the Visored drew Juliana's away from him. She looked up, blinking those honey touched eyes and he could see within them a mirror of fright. When her lips parted to speak, Shinji placed a hand over her mouth, silence her words. He said, “Listen to me. I want you to stay here with Dai. Do not follow me and don’t move from this spot till I get back. Understand me?”

Brows knitted together as Juliana’s forehead creased. She gave a nod and only then did he remove his hand from her mouth and stand from the bench.   She reached out, taking his arm. Shinji looked down, frowning as he saw worry flittering about within her eyes. “Don’t worry about me,’ he told her with a half-smile settling upon his lips, ‘I’ll be right back.”

"Don't lie to me, Shinji.”

Shinji tipping his head. "I'm not…"

"I can feel it," Juliana whispered, her eyes shifting from his face to the hallway across the café. "Whatever it is, I can feel it. I don't like." She looked back to him as a wave of unease danced twisted her stomach. "What is it, Shinji?"

Shaking his head he reached out cupping her cheek. "I don’t know, but I’m going to go find out. Just do what I say, and stay here.” His lips went thin as he slowly let the pad of his calloused thumb skim along her lower lip. "I'll be back. I promise."

Juliana whimpered as Shinji walked away, leaving her held upon his words of promise. She frowned then curled in on herself while watching his back disappear into the crowd. If Shinji was concerned he didn't show an ounce of fear. Sitting back, she glanced to her cousin.

Dai was staring at her, a reflection of her own discomfort showing upon her face. “You sense it too, don’t you?” She asked quietly, so just the two could hear.

Juliana nodded.

“Where’s he going?” asked Dai as she jerked her chin in the direction Shinji had vanished.

“I don’t know,” answered Juliana as she ran her tongue over her dry lips. It seemed that nobody else within the noisy café had noticed the unsettling vibe that the three had picked up on. People were still moving about. How could they not feel the overwhelming sense of depression?

Shinji was on a mission. If the source of the Spiritual Pressure is an Arrancar, then where the hell was the resident Soul Reaper? Surely Ichigo would’ve felt this imposing presence. Hopefully. Then again…Ichigo is Ichigo. The kid better not be sitting on his ass. The presence of an Arrancar wouldn’t bring only Ichigo. Hell, a true Soul Reaper should be pounding down a gate to get here. So where the fuck were they? Didn’t two of the Divisions have some members moping around Karakura Town? Shinji knew that there was a handful of Soul Reapers running amuck around the town. One was little Toshiro, the boy genius Captain. Along with that prodigy and his Lieutenant were a couple of members from squad 11. With those battle thirsty lunatics prowling around there was no reason this Arrancar should still be standing.

There came another flash of those emerald eyes from within the shadows. Shinji growled and sped up his walk. He even shoved somebody out of his way. Shinji couldn’t help but wonder what an Arrancar was doing here of all places. Arrancar were rare and few between considering they were personal pets of Sosuke. Why couldn’t the guy get a damn poodle or a hamster? No. The bastard had to bring to life an entire army of these freaks. Was it after Juliana? The question slammed Shinji hard. Could she be the reason why it was here? A glance was quickly tossed over his shoulder to where Juliana was seated, right where he told her to stay.

After what he witnessed the other day with the Hallow near the coffee shop, the probability that the Arrancar was here for Juliana wasn’t too farfetched. After all, it seemed that the Hallow had focused its attention upon her and not the powerful Visored that would’ve made a much better snack. If this Arrancar was after Juliana, it would be in for one hell of a fight.

So…

There was a Soul Reaper with the woman that Aizen had sent him to find. What was a Soul Reaper doing with a mortal girl within the World of the Living? Ulquiorra had watched the little emotional love scene play out before him with an air of indifference. He didn't budge, he didn't blink as he was recording everything that he saw. So this is the woman that Aizen had spoken of. Due to the Espada's unique ability to 'record' everything that he sees within his left eye, there was no question as to why Sosuke Aizen assigned him this important task.

He had appeared within the hallway through a garganta, a portal that allowed him and other spiritual beings to pass through the realms, to find the target of his mission exactly where she was said to be. However, Ulquiorra wasn’t expecting a Soul Reaper to be with her. How…quaint. Ulquiorra's reptilian eyes narrowed as he watched the displays of affection pass between the two.

Ulquiorra's eyes darkened just slightly when the Soul Reaper glanced in his direction. Their eyes locked, he was for sure that the blonde man had noticed him. The Espada had been noticed and it wasn't long till the Soul Reaper was up and moving in his direction. He took a step back, allowing the darkness he created to embrace him just a bit more. As the Soul Reaper gained ground across the café, Ulquiorra decided that he had enough information to satisfy Lord Aizen's curiosity, so with a wave of his right hand he called forth another garganta then stepped within, the rift closing behind him.

As fast as the Arrancar’s Spiritual Pressure appeared, it disappeared. The Arrancar was gone. Shinji stopped at the opening of the hallway, staring into the darkness to see nothing but empty darkness. With a glance over his shoulder, the Visored looked in Juliana's direction and caught her gaze. She still appeared worried. With a sigh, he turned back towards the table. And that’s when his phone rang.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked after he flipped the phone open to put it to his right ear.

_"Where the fuck are you, you bastard?"_ On the other end of the line was Ichigo Kurosaki's very, very annoyed voice. _"You were supposed to meet me to train, you idiot! But you're not here!"_

Shinji winced to the howling voice bellowing in his ear. "You’re right. I’m not there, obviously. So stop bitching in my ear,” he hissed dangerously. This wasn't the time for have a battle of words with the stubborn kid, especially with a quick visit from an Arrancar still looming over him.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Ichigo's voice howled. _"You told me yesterday you'd be here!"_

Shinji rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk to Ichigo right now. "Look, Ichigo,' he muttered, lifting his eyes to Juliana, 'I want you to do me a favor."

_"Oh? And why the hell should I do you a favor? You know I just got my ass handed to me by Lisa? Lisa!"_

Like he gave a shit. "This is important, Ichigo." Shinji sighed as he glanced back to the hall. He turned his back upon the two girls who were waiting for him. "I'm at the museum with Juliana. An Arrancar just showed up."

That put the orange haired, temporary Soul Reaper on silent. He heard Ichigo take a breath on the other line of the phone and when he began to speak, he was completely serious. _"Arrancar? Are you serious? I didn't…"_

"I'll tell you everything later, Ichigo, but right now I want you to get ahold of the other Soul Reapers in the city. Find out if the Seireitei has been in contact with them. This Arrancar was here in the museum, hiding out in a hallway. It came in fast and left just as quickly. I haven’t seen hide nor hair of any Soul Reaper, which means that the Soul Society might not have registered the Arrancar’s visit.”

_“What would an Arrancar be doing in the museum?”_

“I don’t know. Shopping for souvenirs?”

_“There has to be a reason.”_

“Of course there’s a reason. And that’s why I want you to contact your friends and find out if anybody else besides me noticed its presence.” Shaking his head, the Visored turned around to complete his walk back to the table. "Do it. I'll catch up to you later." With that, he flipped the phone closed just in time to see Juliana's mother, Emily, show up at the table as happy as she could be. She sat down drown the girls beneath an avalanche of museum pamphlets. Dai leaned forwards, shuffling through the documents. However, Juliana was staring at him with an aura of uncertainty about her.

When he got back to the table, she asked him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah,' he told her, moving up behind her where he sat down to straddle the bench, ‘everything’s fine.” He casually slid his arms about her torso.

Juliana frowned, glancing back to him. Everything was not fine. She could see fading shadows of trouble within his pale brown eyes. He scooted forwards till his chest was pressed against her back. She settled against him with a soft breathy sigh.

“Everything’s alright,” he said again in hopes of easing her. Shinji placed his sharp chin to her right shoulder.

When she felt the hard, slim form of Shinji's body press against her, Juliana melted into him. She sighed, closed her eyes and let the panic she had felt vanish.

Both Emily and Dai saw the way the two were cuddling each other. Though Emily wasn’t too thrilled to see her daughter in the arms of a young man, she couldn’t deny how serene Juliana appeared. She frowned with her eyes turning away. “How about I go get us some lunch?” Emily asked as she stood from the table. “Dai? Would you come with me?”

Dai gave a shrug of her shoulders. She too stood from the table. “I guess so. If I stay here any longer my teeth are going to rot out from all the sweetness.” She shuddered, making a sour face. “I don’t want to catch their cooties.”

Shinji blinked. "Cooties? What the hell are cooties?”

Juliana groaned, hanging her head. "Never mind."

 

 

 


End file.
